Flames of Ice
by Yuki-Mizu
Summary: A grumpy, 22 year old novelist can't seem to to shake the thoughts a certain pink ball of fluff out of his mind. What will happen when that certain ball of fluff is thinking the same thing? Read and Find out! R&R Flames accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Flames of Ice**

**_Prologue_**

_The tall, now bare, trees were robbed of the warm colored leaves of the almost too short season of autumn. The thick, dark branches were outlined with glittering rows of cold white crystals. The sky looked imposed with the sight of seeing fluffy grey clouds scattered about the starless night. Such air was bitter and deprived of all joy and bliss. I pondered about the endless possibilities of what could have been, what should have been, if you were still here today. Every breath seemed diluted of oxygen, for the more I continued to walk, the more my mind continued to spin, laden with thoughts of you. The thick puffs of cotton above released the icy jewels, letting them fall gently through the winter air and to my shoulders and hair where they rested softly. I moved swiftly through the blanket, getting to my destination within a few mere minutes. I was unable to prevent this feeling of guilt as I walked up to a large slab of granite protruding out of the snow covered ground. Was it my fault that you were no longer here? Or was this feeling just a sign of how much I missed you; how much I didn't want you to leave. The slender stone stood before me, as if waiting in anticipation for me to act upon it, or say something meaningful. But I didn't make a sound. The only movement within the enclosed space was the minority of hot tears that skimmed down my cheeks. Besides the scarlet color of the roses that I brought for you, my presence was all I had to offer. A breeze came along and ran its many cool fingers through my mass of golden blonde hair._

_The frosty weather indicated that the roses I would soon set upon this slab of stone would soon wither away and die. The same way you did. Such feelings imposed onto this man I call myself had me in deep thought of why you left in the first place. I don't know why I was so cruel; so disobliging and unsupportive of your dreams. But really, I had no intention of hurting your poor soul so much. It didn't occur to my knowledge that my vindictive words cut into you so deep. As I knelt down into the freezing cover of the ground, the night air tore at my cheeks, desiccating the tears I had been crying over the past few moments._

_I ran my rough fingers over the imprinted letters that spelled out your name in the smooth granite and heaved a sigh between the warm tears still streaking down my now pink cheeks. For a second there, I didn't believe in heart that you were really gone. The experience didn't completely register in my mind yet. Semidarkness surrounded my heart and mind, telling me that you were here. But I just believed what I wanted to believe and I didn't want to hear anything different._

_But, in the pit of my stomach, I knew better than to think these thoughts. Such mockery couldn't hide what in reality was actually happening to me. And to this discovery, I brought my ample lips to the chilly surface of the headstone sitting before me and kissed your name imbedded into the cold exterior of the granite. I whispered a mere "I love you" to the remnants of you before standing before the stone. With one last goodbye, I turned my back and left you with nostalgic memories that were never to be forgotten. ­­­_

* * *

A/N: R&R Please and thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Flames Of Ice**

**Chapter One **

_**Three little words**_

"What now Heather?" I asked impaitently. My young girlfriend walked slowly into the room for the fifth time in the last hour, trying to soften my hard stare with her loving hazel eyes, but she soon found that it wasn't working and looked over at the wall before inquiring forward.

"Are you almost done?" She asked in a minute voice. I noticed she was wearing a loose, button-down maroon shirt. _My favorite button-down maroon shirt._ I was utterly disgusted at the sight of her wearing my clothes, but I didn't say anything just yet. I sighed loudly and looked to the screen to prevent myself from grabbing her by the throat and strangling her.

"You asked me that five fucking minutes ago." I replied, beginning to type once again. She bit her bottom lip and ran a few fingers through her long brunette hair. My golden eyes didn't come off the screen of the laptop.

"I just want to spend some time with you." Came her response in a small voice. I rolled my eyes and kept on writing.

"We spent enough time together last night." I said calmly, remebering how hard I fucked her. "Take my shirt off and leave me alone."

"Hmph." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and marched out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I shook my head in disgust and closed my text template. I thought I should go and spend some time with her, for I might want the sex later.

I stood up and stretched as I started over to the door. "Baby?" I called out, before seeing her smug face peek out from behind the kitchen doorway. I smiled softly and went over to her.

She came out from behind the wall and walked into my arms. Reaching up, she pressed her small lips against mine and gave me a soft kiss. She smacked her lips after pulling away and buried her face into my chest. I noticed she still hadn't taken my damn shirt off yet. I didn't want her filthy slut of a self in my clothing. Now, you may ask, 'Why the hell doesn't he just dump her out onto the street.' Well, I need _someone_ to clean the house once in a while. And I guess she's not _that_ bad in bed. Back to the point:

I moved a few strands of hair from her face and smiled down to her. She smiled back and kissed my cheek. She gazed up to me with an expression she thought was cute, but just made me see her as an even bigger fucking idiot. Now, I can't lie and say that she didn't mean anything to me. Yeah, I have to admit, she is a pain in my ass all of the time. But 0.1 of the time, she's okay. I guess that if I did dump her on the side of the street, I would feel kind of...guilty. (If that's what they call it.)

I sighed and tried to think of someway to get her out of my clothing.

"Hey, baby, why don't you get dressed and we'll head out for the park." I suggested. "I could use some fresh air."

She nodded and reached up to kiss me again on my cheek. I released her from my arms and she bounced into the bedroom to get some of her clothes on. I wiped the kiss she placed on my cheek away with repugnance and followed in her footsteps to get ready to go out in public.

We walked hand in hand on the cobblestone path that led to the middle of the park. Beyond the cold metal railing accompanying the path lie rolling hills of countless buildings and structures. A cool breeze took over and combed its fingers through the grass nearby. She turned into my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist. I draped my arms around her shoulders and closed my eyes as I set my head atop hers.

The sun shone down on us, illuminating the sparkle in her hazel eyes. I let the wind blow at my hair and face, for it brought a sense of ease to me. I heard her faint sigh and I opened my eyes to look down at her.

"What's the matter?" I asked, being as sweet as I could. She shook her head gently, her russet mass of hair, swinging around to rest on her shoulder. I smiled a bit and tilted her chin up for a kiss. She whispered an "I love you" before setting her cheek against my chest once again.

I looked up to the bright blue sky and closed my irresistible eyes once again. I felt Heather's heart beating softly against my chest and the acknowledgement led me to wonder if I actually did care about her. I hate say it out loud, but I guess you could say that I did love her. We've been together for alomst a year now, and within that time period, I have kicked her out and we've had countless fights, but other than those few times, we've been rather close. Closer than I've really ever been to someone.

At times I actually consider spending the rest of my life with her, but then again, I don't think I love her enough to keep her by my side for that long. I don't think I'm ready to make that big of a commitment in my life with anyone as a matter of fact. I dropped the wondering for the time being and opened my eyes to the golden sunlight.

I felt her slide her arms from around my waist and watched as she walked over to the austere banister. Supporting her upper body with her elbows, she leaned onto the metal and stared out into the wind. I pulled a long, pale, cigarette from a pack in my pocket and lit it before slipping it between my lucious lips. I took a long hit from it and savored the taste of the smoke. I turned around to see a pink haired ball of fluff sitting silently on the bench behind me. He looked up to me innocently, but before I could actually look into his eyes, I was interupted by Heather, who wanted to head home.

She took my hand into her small and thin one and led me out of the park, and back home where I was to continue working on my newest novel.

----------------------

I took me four hours to get three chapters done and by that time, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I could barely see straight as I walked into the bedroom and retired to my bed. Heather walked in a few minutes after I laid down and got under my sheets.

She climbed into the bed behind me and covered up, the same I did and moved forward to cuddle up to me. I rolled my eyes and kept my back to her as she tried time and time again to get me to face her.

"Eiri..." she whined. I pretended I was asleep and closed my eyes at the sound of my name. Her fingers made their way up my shirt as she kissed down my neck. I grunted in response and shoved her away.

I heard her sigh and felt her turn over beneath the many sheets I was under. She whispered a muffled goodnight before shutting her eyes to fall into a light sleep.

I opened my eyes again before guilt washed over me. I was being rather nice to her today and I guess I could have just managed to keep being all mushy for a while longer. So I turned around, draped an arm around her fragile body and pulled her closer to me. I held her in a warm embrace. She turned around in her sleep and cuddled up to me. I set my head onto hers and fell into a light sleep until morning.

The perkiness of my girlfriend was what woke me up the next morning. She ran her fingers though my golden tresses and moved forward to kiss my lips and the acknowledgement was what woke me up.

"Eiri..." she said softly. "Come on, get up."

I grunted and buried my face into my pillow. She put a hand to my arm and shook me gently, but I pushed her away.

"Five more miutes." I muttered, wanting to fall back asleep and never wake up.

"You say that everytime." She replied. "Now come on, get up."

I shook my head and heard her scoff. "Okay, fine, more cheesecake for me."

My head shot up from the pillow I was in and looked over to her with wide eyes. She giggled and smiled to me cutely. I sat up completely and turned my head, asking her what she was laughing about.

Then I figured it out.

I looked over to the wall for a second and smirked a bit. "There isn't any is there?"

She shook her head slowly and smiled again.

"You little..." I started. She gasped and jumped out of the bed, running out of the room. I quickly followed and chased her into my den. She was just a few mere feet in from of me and I reached out to grab her arm. I pushed her up against the wall and smiled.

"I got you." I said and smiled wider. She smiled warmly back, her beautiful hazel eyes lit up in the light coming from the window. The smile faded from my lips and I moved forward slowly to meet her lips with the softest of all kisses. I went back for more and that time, she deeped it. Her hands made their way to the back of my neck and I started to wrap my arms around her waist.

After a few more long minutes, she pulled away slowly and looked up into my eyes. She moved a few bangs from my face and kissed my cheek before separating from me and starting out of the den. I heard the shower water start running and I turned on my laptop to start writing for the day.

Later on in the afternoon, after Heather had left to go shopping with a few friends, I stopped writing for a little bit and went to go drink a beer on the couch. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, reflecting back about how our relationship with one another had been for the past few weeks. I pictured the beautiful brunette in my mind and almost could hear her voice, telling me that she loved me.

And though I have never actually admitted it to her, I do love her. Maybe not as much as she does me, but I do love her. She tells me that I don't have to tell her, for she can see it in the sweet kisses she gets from me and my eyes, which she feels are irresistible. She smiles everytime I look over to her. I 'd love to see her eyes light up if I told her I loved her. I want to say those three little words so bad, for I know that it would mean the world to her. But somehow, I can't bring myself to saying them. At first, I was afraid to fall back in love, but now I had found that it was the best thing I could have done. So why can't I admit it to her?

I opened my eyes and raised my head back up just as I heard the front door latch open and Heather making her way into my home. I stayed where I was and waited for her to make her way into the living room.

"Hey baby." she said happily as she started to make her way past me. I set my can down and grabbed her by the waist as she walked past. She had three bags in her hands, but I didn't look in them to see what she had bought...yet.

"Eiri!" she said loudly, with a smile on her face. I pulled her into a kiss and looked down to the bags.

"What's in the bags?" I asked, moving forward curiously and trying to peek into them, but she pulled them away quickly.

"You can't see yet." She said, trying to escape from my strong grasp around her slender waist. I pulled her into another deep kiss and released her to go and do her dirty work.

She hurried into the kitchen before taking a small paper wrapped gift box from one of the bags and peeking out from behind the kitchen wall to see where I was. She came out with a smile on her face and the box in her hands.

She sat down onto her knees beside me and set the box into my lap. I looked over to her and turned my head to ask her what is was. She moved her head towards the box, telling me to just open it.

I took off the bow and started to rip off the paper. Inside was a small box and before I opened it, I looked over to her cautiously. "Do I even want to?"

She nodded her head anxiously and I opened the box.

Propped upon a display, sat a beautiful silver quartz watch, the one I had admired the other day when Heather and I were out shopping for her sister's birthday. I took it from hte box with widened eyes and ran my fingers over to thick glass separating the actuall clock and I.

"Turn it over." My girlfriend said quietly from beside me and I turned it over. Engraved into the silver on the back of the expensive watch was a small message that had the biggest meaning to me in the world.

_With all of my love, Heather_

I smiled widely and stared down to the watch. "Happy anniversary Eiri." she whispered from my side.

I turned over to her and pulled her into my arms as I pressed my lips against hers in a gentle kiss. I heard her giggle cutely from beneath my lips and I pulled back to look into her hazel eyes. She smiled up at me brightly and moved a few golden locks away from my eyes.

"I love you Eiri." she told me, as she has countless times in the past. I smiled again and kissed her sweet lips.

"I love you, Heather." I said for the first time in a year and when I pulled away, I noticed a few tears in her eyes. I smiled and wiped them away before they could go any father and kissed her again.

"I love you Heather, my darling Heather." I said against her lips and pulled her into the bedroom to show her how much I really meant by that statement.

--------------------

A/N: Okay, first off, the only reason I made him so mean in the beggining is becasue he was writing and he hates to be bugged while he's writing, so that's kind of self explanitory. And don't worry, there will be Yuki on Shuichi action here in a few chapters, so don't doubt me. Okay, that it for now. Flames are accepted so please review! Thanx a bunch!

-Yuki-Mizu


	3. Chapter 3

**Flames of Ice**

**Chapter Two**

_**Mysterious eyes**_

I groaned and rubbed my eyes of the blur and trying my hardest to get out of my bed without pummeling to the floor. I managed to get into the kitchen with just a few stumbles and noticed that it was only 6:30 in the morning. Wondering why I had waken up so early, I started the coffee pot to get my energy of the day ready to drink.

I strolled into my den slowly, grabbing my laptop and glasses and taking them into the kitchen where I was to begin my work on this early Thursday morning. Seeing that Mizuki was getting impatient through the three e-mails that she had sent me overnight, I clicked out of the window keeping me attatched to the internet with rolling eyes and started to pick up from where I left off yesterday.

After a few brief minutes of typing feverently, I stopped writing to check on the coffee pot and poured some of the hot liquid into a mug to sit down at the breakfast bar and continue writing, sipping my energy when I felt I needed it. Three mugs and three pages later, I looked over to the doorway of the kitchen leading out into the living room to watch Heather walk past tiredly and stumble into the bathroom to get her morning shower and get ready for the day that was ahead of her. I smiled gently before directing my attention back to the impaitenly blinking cursor on the screen of my laptop.

"Eiri?" I heard the brunette ask softly as she made her way over to the den. After discovering that my latop wasn't in there, she checked the next possible place which was the kitchen and found me silently sitting on a stool at the bar writing, my fingers moving across the keys as fast as my hands would let them.

"Morning..." I grumbled as she walked over and kissed my cheek. With a white towel wrapped around the long, damp hair on her head, she opened the fridge and took out a gallon of milk previous to reaching up into the drawer above the counter to grab a bowl and a box of captain crunch cereal. She poured the cereal and the milk into the bowl, grabbed a spoon, and sat down beside me in the art of my writing and stared onto the screen as I continued to type quickly, almost as if I were competing in some kind of race. But I had to get meet the deadline or Mizuki had promised me a drop in my pay, for I had gotten my last three novels in at least a month after I was supposed to be done with them. Hey, it's not my problem I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my writing. Who isn't?

After finishing my fifth chapter, I closed out of the program I was working in and took my laptop back into the den. Heather finished her breakfast and blow-dried her hair in the bathroom. She told me that she was going out for a walk down nearby Sugar Creek, for she wanted to get a few shots of the area when it was still in the time period of fall where the colors are still so very warm. This was one thing about Heather that I would have never guessed when I first met her; she loved to take photographs. Though she had never considered the career of being a photographer, she had always loved taking pictures of the wilderness and the nature that the four seasons had to posses. I kissed her goodbye sweetly before she walked out of the door, clothed in a light brown sweater and khakis, her visage bearing no make-up, for her angel-like features were completely natural.

I too decided that I needed to get away from the house for a while. Thus, I got dressed in black pants and my favorite button-down maroon shirt, grabbed a pack of cigarettes, and walked out the door within the next few minutes.

As I usually do when I get writer's block, I walked down that cobblestone path that Heather and I always walk down when she wants to spend some time with me. Something about the day changed my mood as I stepped onto the grounds of the small park not too far from my apartment. I felt a rush of excitement and walked down the path with higher spirits than with what I had left the house with. My golden blonde locks danced along the curves of my face and my eyes watered a bit for the wind was blowing against me, but I blinked the blurriness of the water away and continued on down the path I was on.

Once white, but now turning grey clouds moved in front of the sun and blocked the cascading rays of the bright and warm sunlight that poured down onto Tokyo and spilled all over the lucious green land. I stopped and leaned up against the cold metal railing accompanying the side of the path and sighed loudly, having wished Heather was here so that I had someone to share the peace with, or to hold on my arms until the clouds disappeared and dusk broke over the sky. I breathed in the crisp air and let myself be relaxed by the sounds that the day possesed.

My light brown orbs darted back and forth as I stared into the seemingly endless sky and wondered about the boy I encountered at this very place last time Heather and I decided to take a walk. He seemed oddly familiar, for I could almost remember seeing him some place before. But then I remembered that he was the lead singer of one of Touma's new bands. I think Touma may have mentioned his name a few times. One of Ryuichi's friends, I'm sure of it. I shurgged my shoulders and sighed again before standing up straight again. Another rush of excitement came over me and my heart skipped a beat as I heard someone close behind me cough slightly. ( not purposely. **;P** )

I turned around rather quickly and came upon the sight of the boy I had just been thinking about. Shindo, I think his name was. I met his sparkling amethyst eyes with my golden ones and stared into him, sternly at first, getting softer as a little more time went on. As I continued to gaze at him, I felt an urge to call out his name, hoping, praying he would smile in return, but I just stood there, dumfounded by the impact this fuzzball was having on me. He turned his head slightly to the side and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Eiri Yuki...?" He asked, acknowledging the fact that I was out in public with no apparent attempt to disguise myself. The way my name slid off his tongue and came out between those two plump, but imaginable sweet lips sounded more than just mere magic, but seemed to scream out destiny. I blinked a few times, furling my eyebrows, but then shaking my head in nonsense, for I belonged to my Heather and I need not to be thinking these thoughts about someone whom I met in the park. With one more glance over to him, I blinked a long blink and walked out the park, wondering crazily about how such feelings imposed onto this man I call myself could be affecting me in ways I could barely describe with words alone.

As I arrived home from my odd walk in the park, I found that Heather was already back from her little adventure and on the couch, shuffling thorugh the pictures she had taken while down at the creek. As I walked thorugh the doorway, I automatically slipped off my shoes and hurried into the living room to try and rid my mind of the thoughts of the singer in the park. I sat down beside her, pulled her into my arms and held her tightly to me before pressing my lips against hers.

"I missed you too...?" she half inquired, half stated. She raised an eyebrow at the way I was acting towards her and smiled instead of waisting this treasureable time with me. She reached up and kissed me and I deepened it before she pulled away giggling, cutely.

"...What?" I asked, turning my head the same way the boy in the park did and my thoughts shifted right back to him. She shook her head and giggled again.

"I love you." She said cheerfully and snuggled into my chest. I smiled, a small smile and tightened my hold on her slender body. I set my head atop hers and took in the scent of her shampoo as I snuggled into her soft hair.

She whispered my name softly within the warmth of my tight embrace and continued to breath in soft, shallow breaths. I turned and pickled up a few of the pictures she had been shuffling through. All the pictures she has taken, she stores in a photo album as if she were taking pictures of her family instead of mother nature. I opened the album lying on the couch beside her and felt her pull away from my embrace as I did so.

I opened the book and saw that on the inside of the front cover, she had a picture of she and I when I took her to the Ryukyu Islands last year for her birthday. Out on the white sands we were, I was holding her in my arms and smiling gently to the camera, likewise Heather was grinning from ear to ear. I loved to see her so happy. I stared at this pictured for a long time before I closed the book without seeing the pictures she had taken earlier today. I stared out the windows, reflecting on how our relationship had been lately. Sensing that there was something wrong with me, Heather reached up and put a hand to my cheek and brought me to look over to her.

"You okay baby?" she asked quietly. I nodded and she kissed me softly before getting up from the couch and taking all her things into the bedroom. I sighed and looked back out the window, remembering suddenly the boy in the park again. For some odd reason, I could not seem to rid my mind of him. Was it just a coincidence that I felt peculiar everytime I see him?

I turned and leaned back into the couch. I closed my eyes and pictured him once again in my mind. He seemed only a teen, about 18 or 19 at the most. Yet, I couldn't help but think that he was such a cute little ball of fluff. I wanted to see him again, I wanted to be able just to look into those amethyst eyes again and feel that odd feeling I had today.

My thoughts were disrupted, for the phone began to ring over on the table in the opposite side of the room.

"I got it!" I heard Heather yell before the ringing of the phone ceased and all was quiet again. I took a cigarette from the pack in my jacket and lit it before taking a long hit from it and savoring the bitter smoke. I relaxed a bit as I smoked, thinking more and more about the boy in the park. Dear Lord how I wanted to see him again. All I could do is walk down that path and hope that I would meet him again. But just got back from the park. If I left again, surely Heather would think something was up. I shrugged my shoulders slightly in disapointment and stood from the couch to get a quick shower.

After my shower, I walked out of the bathroom with a towel in my hand as I ruffled my damp hair with it. Heather was on the couch with two packed suitcases beside her. Checking her cell phone for any missed calls, I cleared my throat loudly and she looked up to me.

She frowned and looked back over to her suitcases. "Mother called." she began, looking back up to me with loving eyes. "Father's in the hospital and she asked me to stay with her until things get better." She smiled weakly up to me and I walked over to sit by her on the couch.

"So how long are you going to be gone for?" I asked her quietly, looking up to meet her hazel eyes slowly.

"I don't know." She replied.

"How are you going to get to Akita?" I inquired.

"Flying." she replied and stood up from the couch. "The next flight's at 3:00, so I really need to get going so I don't miss it." I stood up also from the couch and moved closer to her.

"You need me to take you to the airport?" I asked, not wanting her to leave me. She shook her head as I heard the sound of a horn beep outside. She called a taxi. I nodded and grabbed one of her suitcases before starting out the door after her.

After we had all her things on the trunk of the taxi, she told the driver to where she was headed and turned back to me. She jumped into my arms and buried her head into my shoulder before pulling back to look at me sadly.

"I'll miss you." she whispered, fixing the collar on my shirt before looking into my eyes. I grinned slightly and moved forward to kiss her goodbye. She jumped down from my arms and waved to me as she prepared to leave for Akita.

"I love you." I told her as she climbed into the back seat of the taxi. She smiled and blew me a kiss to let me know that she loved me too. I waved sadly to her as she started down the street and before I knew it, she turned the corner and was out of my sight until she came back from her parent's house. I sighed loudly and started back up into my apartment as if she didn't even leave.

Now I was free to do whatever my mind pleased.

First stop, the singer in the park.

-----------------------

A/N: Yay! Heather's gone! Jumps up and down Just so you guys know, I hate seeing Yuki and a chick in my mind as much as you do, but I promise Yuki and Shuichi action in the next chapter, so I'll try my very best to update Asap! kk? Hugs to all my beautiful reviewers! Keep up the good work. Other than that, I guess I'll see you next chapter! ltrz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Flames of Ice**

**Chapter Three**

_**Worth Waiting For**_

It had been three days since I had last seen the heavenly novelist in the park that Thursday afternoon and since then, I haven't been able to clear my mind of him. I've had the image of his piercing, yet beautiful eyes in my head for too long and I cannot bear not being able to look into him, the way I had the other day at the park. I'm desperate to see him again. I can almost feel his warm breath on the back of my neck; his rough hands gracing their way around my waist. I don't even know him, yet, I want him so bad it's like we've been lovers for years and haven't been able to show it to one another; I want to feel those lips against mine, I want to feel those angel-like digits on my skin.

As I lay in bed and think these things, I wonder about the girl I had seen him, holding so tightly in his arms as if he actually loved her. I had to admit that I was jealous. I was disrupted of these thoughts by Hiro, whom had opened the door to his bedroom.

"Hey buddy, I'm going out for a little bit, I'll be back." My best friend told me and I nodded slightly in response. I still hadn't worked up the nerve to tell him about Eiri Yuki yet, but I knew that one day, I would just fess up to the things I hadn't told him. After all, he was my best friend and the closest person to me at the moment, so he had a right to know what I feel and think.

After I heard the front door close, I sighed loudly and jumped out of bed to take a shower. I ruffled my damp locks of bubble gum pink hair as I walked back into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around my waist, trying to find something to slip into. After I clothed myself in dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, I retrieved my notepad from my backpack and started to write a few lyrics to a song I had been working feverently on. I tapped a rhythm to the words on the paper with my ballpoint pen and recited the words in my mind, creating a melody as I went further along. I then decided that I didn't like the last few lyrics, and because I didn't like the last ones, I didn't like the beginning ones. Soon, I ended up frustrated, with the whole song scribbled out about an hour later. I scowled and threw the notepad across the room in anger. I have had major writer's block for a week now and I haven't been able to cure it for shit.

I sighed and turned on the t.v. in Hiro's living room, but after about an hour of that, I got bored, and since I didn't have to go to the studio today, I had nothing to do for the remander of the afternoon. Finally, I thought I should get out of the house and wrote a note to Hiro telling him not to worry, for I went out to get some fresh air and I would be back later. Then I started out the door.

I walked out into the luminicent sunlight and made my way down to the sidewalk. I walked slowly, thoughts of the man in the park flooding back to my head again. I couldn't resist but to picture us together. I had only seen him twice, both times, under ten minutes, and yet, I felt something I had never felt before with anyone about him. I made my way across a busy intersection and started onto a crowded sidewalk full of innocent bystanders.

I passed NG Productions on my walk, but didn't even bother to look inside of the building I knew so well. The last thing I wanted to do was sing, for I couldn't concentrate on anything but Eiri Yuki at the moment. I started upon a pedestrian bridge and looked down to the street below and saw the handsome man standing at a crosswalk, waiting for the signal to turn to green so that he could begin walking again. I stopped where I was and stared down at the famous Eiri Yuki, dumbfounded that I finally got to see him again. He glanced up to the bridge and spotted me staring down at him and smirked a small smirk to himself before looking back at the light. Instantly blushing because I had been caught in the act of admiring his utter beauty, I decided I would follow him, just to get a heads-up on where he lived and what not.

I turned around with a smile on my face and came off the pedestrian bridge to try and sight him again. But in the crowd of people, he was nowhere to be seen. I had lost him again and as I began to notice this, a frown stretched across the face that was just bearing a grin. I leaned against a tree planted in a box on the sidewalk and thought to myself of where he could have went.

Then, someone grabbed my arm from behind me and shoved me against the wall in the alleyway behind me. I looked up to meet those beautiful golden eyes with my own before feeling Eiri crush his lips against mine in a breathtaking kiss.

I gasped when I had the chance and wanted to resist the temptation of kissing him back, but had no intention of doing so when he kissed me again. I let him take me over and melted into him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I parted my lips and allowed his warm tongue to slip inside and explore every aspect of my sweet mouth. We battled over control, delving deeper and deeper until we could go no more. He eventually made me give up everything and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him down with me.

He pressed me back against the brick of the wall and felt the warmth of his rough hand on my neck. He separated from my lips and bestowed heavenly kisses among my cheek, down my neck and back up again, reaching my lips just when I needed more. My fingers tangled in his golden blonde tresses as we continued on, knowing neither of us could surrender to the pleasure of the other.

The moments sparkled past. Every place Eiri touched my skin seemed to glow. His touch was so soft and I couldn't help but let a small moan slip from behind my sweet lips. A few more minutes passed with us going after one another with hungry lips and Eiri pulled away from me.

I was panting softly, wanting so much more from the older man. As he met my eyes with his gold ones, he noticed this and smirked a bit before moving forward once again to press his lips to my cheek.

He ran his angel-like fingers over the spot before talking in a whisper. "I waited so long to see what that felt like." He said before meeting my eyes and kissing my lips once more. He turned his back on me and disappeared into the crowd of people occupying the sidewalks. I came out from the alleyway and looked around previous to moving my fingers up to my tingling lips. And I smiled before doing the same as he and disappearing into the crowd of people, eager to get home to fantisize about the experience I just had.

----------------------

There was no doubt that I wanted more from the boy. I could even see it reflecting in those amethyst eyes of his whenever I looked into them. Though my heart was throbbing with the guilt of what I had just done, I was eager to run into him again. Heather had crossed my mind a few times as I made my way up into my apartment, but decided that now was not the time to be feeling guilty, but to be desperately hungry to kiss the boy again. I had waited almost a week for that, and I wasn't going to wait any longer. I wanted it and I got it, with more satisfaction that I needed.

I plopped down onto my couch and sighed happily to myself, mostly out of the satisfaction of getting what I wanted this afternoon. As I pictured the image of him in my arms and me smothering him in kisses, I was interupted by my phone in which had started to vibrate loudly on the table across the room.

I jumped from the couch to retrieve it and discovered that Heather was on the other line. I picked up the phone with a bit of disapointment in my mind.

"Hello?" I asked, walking back over to my couch and dropping down onto it, holding my phone a few inches away from my ear, knowing that eventually she would yell my name out of excitement.

"Eiri!" she screamed happily and I put the phone back to me ear, for it was safe to do so now. "I miss you so much!"

I thought about the pink haired boy, but then directed my thoughts back to her. "Hey baby, I miss you too."

She giggled in a childish voice my lips curved slightly in a grin. "When are you coming home?" I asked, kind of hoping it wouldn't be any time soon so that I could meet the boy again for more.

She turned serious for a few moments. "I don't know Eiri, probably not anytime soon. Father's in horrible condition and I don't think I could leave Mother here by herself."

"Oh, I understand." I said, trying my best to sound saddened by her comment. I had to admit that I did miss the occasional perkiness of my girlfriend, but right now I was focused on the boy from the park.

I heard a woman talking impatiently in the backround and heard Heather sigh into the phone. "Um, I'll call you later, okay Baby? I have to go."

"Okay." I replied before telling her I loved her and that I missed her and hung up before any guilt could wash over me. As for the rest of the day, I mostly just lounged around and wrote a few more pages of my novel. But beside the fact that I couldn't shake the thoughts of the singer from my mind, I had pretty much nothing else to do but write, eat, and sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I rolled out of bed by just a hair of falling over and rushed to get the coffee pot going, for I was craving the drink. As my precious coffee was brewing ever so carefully, I took a shower and changed into a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. I ran my hands through my hair a few times and smiled to how hot I was in the mirror before retrieving my liquid energy.

I sighed softly to myself before taking my mug into the den and put on my glasses to begin my work for the day, little did I know that a long day was ahead of me.

At about Noon, I took a break from writing for a little bit and decided to try and find the singer once again as I was taking a stroll through the city. I slipped into a black jacket and a pair of shoes before striding out the door with high spirits.

I walked down the same street I was on yesterday and found the singer walking down the street slowly, stopping in front of a shop to peer inside of it. I smiled to myself and prepared myself for our second make-out session. (hehe, just thought it was cool sounding...)

I crept up behind him and bent down to his level to whisper into his ear.

"Miss me?" I asked, nibbling his earlobe gently and waiting for him to turn around and kiss my lips with his plump, sweet ones. I saw some color flood into his cheeks before he smiled and turned around into my arms. I led him into the back of a dark alley (he sounds like a stalker or somethin...)and I smiled to him once again before taking him back into my arms and lowering my head to kiss him once again. He giggled, a sweet and innocent giggle and it almost reminded me of Heather, but my attention was on him at the moment.

I put a hand back against the wall and the other one around his waist. I felt him take in a shallow breath before I went back in and started to deepen the short kiss. He willingly parted his lips allowing me full time to explore his delicious mouth.

I touched just the tip of his tongue with mine and leaned in towards me, wanting more. I went farther inside and caressed his sweet tongue with mine and made it all the more better by sliding my hand seductively up his chest and putting it to his neck where I held him clsoe to me.

He tasted so good; I never wanted to stop. Feeling him breathing against my lips when I would pull away slightly for air was almost too much for me to handle. My heart was pounding against my chest the whole time.

I felt his soft hands on the back of my neck and it sent shivers down my spine as I thought about it. I ran my fingers thought his pink hair and pressed myself against him and backed him up to the wall. I kept my amber eyes closed, as did he. Though it was wrong to be doing something like this when I have had a girlfriend for so long now, it felt so good to kiss him, to have his lips on mine, to feel his warm hands touching my glowing skin. I wanted everything for myself, and eventually, _I would get it. _

I delved deeper until he gave up finally and melted into me. He uttered a small moan from beneath my lips and trembled slightly when one of my hands slid up his shirt. My fingers roamed around his groin, making him moan out in return a few more times, but other that that, I didn't go any farther, seeing as how we were still in public.

I pulled away slowly and heard the faint smack of our lips. I opened my eyes at the time he did and stared down into him. Thinking about what would happen if I could just get my hands onto him a little bit longer. I started to release him from my arms and turn away, but he grabbed my arm and crashed his lips against mine in a goodbye kiss, full of nothing but passion.

"My place, after NG..." I whispered against his lips before pulling away once more and looking back at him to smile. He returned the smile warmly and began to follow in my steps to disappear into he crowd of people like nothing had never happened between us.

Too bad that wasn't the truth...

----------------------

A/N: I need opinions! Do you think it's too early to post a lemon in the next chappy? If not, I'm so going to do so in the next chapter. I have something hot and steamy too! Okay, well thanx soooooooo much to all my reviewers! I love you all! Review please so that I can know how I'm doing on this story. Later...

-Yuki-Mizu


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanx to all my reviewers! I love you all!

**GravitationInnocence**-Eek, sorry, I got more reviews saying they wanted a lemon in the next chapter. I hope this doesn't ruin the story for you! Thanks for reviewing tho! .

**Flames of Ice**

**Chapter Four**

_**Kiss like a Rose**_

I arrived home at about quarter to one and as soon as I stepped into the door, I went into the bedroom and plopped down onto the bed and closed my eyes. I let out a breath full of excitement that I got to see the boy again. I couldn't keep my hands off of him; I _didn't want _to keep my hands off of him. In my eyes, he was irresistable and I couldn't wait to have him all to myself.

After about an hour, I called Heather to see how she was and when she was coming home. She said she would be up there for at least another few days but after that, she didn't know. She asked me if there was anything I wanted to tell her, but I told her no and that everything here was fine. I then told her I loved her and that I had to get back to work.

I took a hot shower around three becasue I got inhumanely bored. Then, I tried to continue writing from where I left off, but I couldn't get Shuichi out of my mind. I wanted to taste that sweet flavor in which his lips possesed. I wanted to run my rough fingers through his bubble gum pink tresses which had the scent of faint strawberry. His skin was so soft, I wanted to feel him melt beneath my fingertips as I ran my hands around his slender body. Everything about him was perfect.

My heart raced as I thought more about the vocalist. I leaned back in my chair, the sides of my open white shirt, falling to my sides. I ran a few fingers through my blonde hair and moved it back for it to stay out of my face. I checked the time; 4:00. I sighed again, this time a little bit louder and opened my eyes before standing from my chair and taking my laptop from my desk. I took it into the living room and sat down onto the couch, setting the laptop into my lap and started to write, something that made me think about the pink haired boy.

At about 5:30, I completed what I was writing and shut the screen of the laptop. As I was taking it into the den, I had a rush of excitement and suddenly heard someone knock lightly at the door.

----------------------

I stood in front of the famous Eiri Yuki's door, my heart throbbing to get in and see him again. I was empty-handed and alone (except for his backpack for work.), just the way I imagined he'd want me to be. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a breathtaking sight.

Eiri himself looked down to me and smiled a sexy smile. His white button down shirt was opened reavealing a fairly well toned chest from behind the cloth, his blonde tresses were scattered about the curves of his delicate face, his eyes gazed at me behind metal rimmed glasses that only made him look more seductive. I smiled back to the man and he leaned down to grace my lips with his own in a kiss that was softer than his eyes. He took my hand into his and brought me inside of his home as if we were lovers.

After shutting the door with his elbow, he turned his attention back to me with a grin placed apon those heavenly lips. I was filled with excitement and was eager to get my hands on him. He stepped forward slowly, and I backed up once. He stepped forward again, and I backed up again. Soon, he backed me up against the wall, and no longer able to keep away from me, he slid a hand to my neck and brought our lips together gently.

My lips moved with his and we kissed passionately. I felt his hand making its way through my hair and felt the one on my neck slip down to my waist. I didn't open my mouth just yet and he didn't make me; we just stood there, my back against the wall and him pressing up against me, just kissing slow and warm kisses.

Then I felt the hand on my waist grace its way up my shirt and his warm fingers trailed around my groin slowly. I gasped slightly and parted my lips allowing him to enter my mouth with his tongue. He worked his tongue into my mouth and stroked my own as he delved deep into my mouth.

My fingers tangled in his hair and I couldn't resist but to moan again. He pulled away from my lips, trailing a path of kisses over my cheek and teased my ear with his tongue.

"I want you Shuichi..." he breathed into my ear before kissing his way down my neck. His hands pulled me towards him and felt one of his hands slip from under my shirt and around the curve of my ass where he squeezed gently. He pressed himself against me and made sure I knew he was aroused. My nails dug into the skin on the back of his neck as I went after him again, hungry for more pleasure.

Before I could reach his lips, he picked me up in his strong arms and carried me into his bedroom. There, he laid me down onto his bed carefully and slid overtop of me while running his fingers through my hair. I stared up to the man I was about to make love with and admired his beauty. Those golden eyes made me feel as if I needed not to worry about anything else in the world. I would have gotten lost in them if it weren't for him reaching down to kiss me once again.

When he tried to pull away, I bit down on his bottom lip and made him stay for more. He came back deeper than before and I put my hands onto his neck to keep him close to me. His lips brushed against my cheek and his hands started down my chest and up my shirt again.

As he pushed my shirt up, he kissed the skin that he uncovered with tender lips. I felt his warm tongue inside my navel and I gasped before looking over my chest and seeing his devilish eyes staring up at me.

He kissed his way up my chest and when he reached my breastbone, he moved over to my right nipple and sucked lightly, making me half moan, half giggle. I felt his blonde locks on my now bare chest and they tickled my skin as he continued to move up, eventually crushing his lips against mine and shoving his tongue back into my willing mouth.

My fingers slid over his glowing skin and up his chest where I slipped the cloth of the white button down shirt he was clothed in off his shoulders, and threw it across the room. My fingers grazed the skin on his chest. We continued to delve deep into one another's mouths, Eiri eventually winning me over.

He ran his tongue over my lips and started to undo the button on my pants. My heart was pounding so hard and when he pulled away from my lips again; I was panting, short shallow breaths. I had never done anything like this before with anyone, yet I felt as if I had when I was under him. With him I felt so careless, and with this feeling, I completely let myself do whatever my mind pleased.

He teased my ear with his tongue and I felt myself get red in the face. He bit my earlobe gently before going back to kisses and carreses on my neck. I turned my head and met the lips of the beautiful man before moaning into his mouth as I felt the sweet, sweet hurt of him moving inside of me. He moved in a steady rhythm above me, the nails of one of his hands digging into the skin on my hip, trying to get me to grind along with him to make the experience even more pleasureful. I moved with him after a few seconds of getting used to the feeling of him over top of me.

I shoved my tongue into his mouth and caressed his tongue with my own. My hands were on his shoulders, pulling him down to me; I, desperate for more of him. His other hand made it's way to the back of my head, and his fingers weaved through my hair as he pushed my lips even harder against his own. I melted beneath his body, swimming in nothing but pure lust.

I moaned again just after he pulled away from my lips and felt his hot breath kissing the skin on my neck. I thrust my head back into his pillows as he moved on top of me, grinding his hips along with mine. My nails dug into his shoulders as I tried to make him move faster, and I cried out, mostly in pleasure, but in some pain when he pushed himself deeper inside of me.

I was lost in a world of just he and I and I closed my eyes to take in his presence. He moved atop me for a few more minutes and as I felt the warmth of his hand on my cheek, and his soft lips on my own, he pulled himself out of me and plopped down onto the bed beside me, panting tiredly. I lay there on my back, staring up at the ceiling, not believing I had just made love with the most beautiful man in all of Japan.

Yuki pressed his lips against the side of my neck gently repeatedly, and it gave me goosebumps. I leaned my head back and allowed him to kiss up my neck and to my lips. He ran a single rough finger over my lips before gracing them with his own and when he pulled away, I looked deep into those sparkling eyes.

"Eiri..." I whispered quietly, still looking up at him.

"Hm?" he hummed to me, moving a hand up to caress my cheek. I put my hand overtop the one on my cheek and laced my fingers through his. He smiled softly before pulling me in to his chest. I breathed into his skin and kissed it with tender lips. I closed my eyes and began to think deeply about what I had just done.

This was so wrong. This was so incredibly bad, the worst sin I had ever comndemed. For god sakes, he was cheating on his girlfriend, or at least that's what she seemed to be in the park that day, with me. Yet, I didn't care. I had not a care in the world.

He looked down to me and I smiled a small and gentle smile before he returned it, and ran a hand over my face to move the bangs out of my eyes. I stared up to him like he was my lover, the only one I felt anything for and realized that he wasn't mine. At least...not yet.

He pressed his lips to my forehead. He had the lips of what I imagined would be an angel. He was so perfect in every way, and I couldn't think of one reason why he shouldn't be mine except for the fact that he was with someone and I had no right to even be in this bed at the moment.

I rolled over onto my other side and put my back to him. I felt his arm snake around my waist and he pulled me in closer to his warm embrace. My eyes darted back and forth as I examined the room, eventually stopping at a picture frame on the beside table.

The frame contained a picture of Eiri and the girl I had seen with him in the park with the other day. Both of them were beaming to the camera from the white sands of what looked to be the Ryukyu Islands. I barely even paid attention to the girl he held in her arms, I could only think about how much more beautiful he looked when he smiled, and I sensed that it didn't happen very often.

"She is not to know about this." Eiri breathed into my ear previous to him biting gently on my earlobe. I nodded in response when he pulled away and felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. The action made me melt and I soon got tired as I lay there with him in his comfortable bed, with no care in the world.

The next morning, I fluttered open my eyes to the faint sound of thunder in the distance. I tilted my head up to see that it was raining heavily outside. As I rolled over, I stetched, raising my arms above my head and yawning. Once I returned to my previous state of laying next to the beautiful man beside me, I looked up to his angelic visage and saw that he was staring at me with a grin on his face.

"What?" I began to ask. But he moved forward and laid a finger onto my lips. I kissed it before he pulled away from quieting me and leaned across the bed to kiss me good morning.

"Hmmm..." he hummed against my lips. I giggled and another smile graced the presence of his lucious lips. I turned my head to the side innocently and looked at him with a cute expression before he laughed quietly.

"You're so cute." he said to me before leaning over once again and kissing my lips once more. I bit his bottom lip and made him stay for more. He came back down onto me and I parted my lips to allow his tongue to slip inside. He stroked my tongue with his own and I breathed deeply into his mouth. He ran his rough fingers through my pink tresses before his hand moved backward and to my neck where he pulled me closer to him and kept me there.

But I pulled away soon afterward, looking over to the alarm clock, to see that it was 12:30.

"_Shit!" _I yelled, jumping from the bed and scrambling to get my clothes on. Yuki leaned back in his pillows, a smile on his face as he watched me jump around his bedroom. He laced his hands behind his head and kept his golden eyes on me as I continued to hustle around to get ready for work.

I ran out of the room and to the door to retrieve my shoes and my backpack from last night. I messy haired Yuki came into the room, a large blanket wrapped around his body. He came up behind me,and wrapped his arms around my waist; I jumped, for I didn't hear him walk out of the bedroom. Leaning down slightly, he stopped me from hurrying and nibbled on my earlobe.

"Shuichi, it's Sunday." he breathed into my ear and pulled me into his embrace. I let out a long breath and leaned backward into him and the blanket as he wrapped it around me. He kissed the back of my neck, continuing on over my cheek and finally to my lips, where he licked them before biting gently and pressing his own against mine.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" he asked me seductively, one of his hands moving downward. He started up my shirt and I pushed my head back and closed my eyes to let him kiss me again. He trailed a finger around my groin and I moaned quietly, wanting to get back in bed with the man, but Hiro was probably worried.

So I took his hand from my stomach and turned around in his arms. I reached up and kissed his lips, only meaning for it to be a peck, be he turned it into a make-out session before I finally pulled away and told him I had to go.

And as soon as I closed that door, I had wished I never had.

I missed him already...

---------------------

**A/N:** Sooooo sorry for not updating for like 2 weeks now! I was being ever so lazy and didn't feel like writing a lemon, so I hope this made up for all the time I had to take. Um, I really have nothing to say here, so just Read and Review pretty pretty please and I'll post whenever I can! Ltrz! -Yuki-Mizu

Oh, before I forget, should Shuichi call Yuki 'Yuki' or 'Eiri'? I really can't decide so tell me what you think if you review! thanx!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before you read, just let me fill you in on something. I have not been able to write anything worth shit for the last couple weeks, so this chapter like really sucks...**

**Flames of Ice**

**Chapter Five**

_**Sweet Innocence**_

"Hiro?" I yelled throughout the house of my best friend. I ran through the living room and into the kitchen to see if maybe he was eating breakfast, but as I searched through the house, I saw no sign of the red head. Finally able to state that he wasn't in the house, I plopped down onto the couch and closed my eyes as I sank back into the cusions.

Then the door slammed open and Hiro walked through it.

"Shuichi! Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!" Hiro said to me, walking over to me with a scowl.

"I was...out." I replied, not knowing if I should tell him about last night or wait. In the end though, I decided to wait seeing as how he gave me an hour long lecture about telling him where I go.

"You could have been dead, and I wouldn't have known it!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes, for he was acting like he was my mother or something.

"Believe me Hiro, I was perfectly fine and far away from being dead." I replied smoothly, the image of lying beside the angel by the name of Yuki flooding back into my mind. I smirked a bit before looking back up to him with a blank expression. His angered eyes softened and he narrowed his eyes at me. He thought he was catching onto something I was intending to tell him without actually saying it. And yeah, I wanted to tell him something, but not what he wanted to hear.

"Who is it?" he asked, nudging my arm, and cocking an eyebrow. He winked at me, and smiled. "Come on, _what's her name_?"

"Hiro what are you-"

"Come on Shuichi, I'm not as stupid as you are." Hiro said. I furled my eyebrows, and looked at him intensely. "Who did you stay with last night?"

I widened my eyes. "What are you talking about?" I asked nervously. Eeek, he thought I stayed with a girl last night. Well, he was in for a surprise when I decided to tell him. "No one Hiro."

God I hated lying to him.

"Then where were you?" he asked again, growing more impaitent.

"I was..." I started and looked away from his face. "...out." I stood from the couch, and walked into the bedroom to get some clothes to change into before going into the bathroom to take a hot shower without anymore questions asked.

---------------------

I let out an exasperated sigh as I walked into the bathroom, and started the water that was going to fill the tub for my bath. I dropped the blanket from my shoulders and took the remainder of the clothing on my body off. I lowered myself into the steaming hot water, previous to leaning my head back against the tiled wall, and closing my eyes to begin my relaxation time.

I wondered what Shuichi was doing at the moment, and when I would get to see him again. The reaization that I was persuing a major "no no" didn't register in my mind until then. What would Heather ever think of me if she were to find out?

Don't get me wrong, I did love Heather, but there was just something about Shuchi that I couldn't even begin to describe. I breathed in the steam coming from the hot water and sighed a long breath of air. I loved the feeling of his sweet lips beneath mine, I love the way he melted beneath my rough fingertips. Everything about the boy was perfect, and I had no intention of letting him slip by.

I skimmed my fingertips over the top of the hot water, before splashing my hand down into the water and sinking even farther down into the tub. I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't work up the strength to get out of the bathtub. I didn't know why I was tired. (Yet we know why!)

I reached for my shampoo. I washed my hair and cleaned myself up before standing from the water and wrapping a towel around my slender waist. Walking ever so slow into the bedroom, I dropped the towel to the floor as I clothed in a pair of long, flared out sweats, and plopped down onto my stomach onto the bed. I ran my fingers through my damp locks of golden hair and sighed before rolling over and covering up with the white sheets Shuichi and I had been tangled in last night.

And I closed my heavy eyelids and immediately became surrounded in the darkest blackness and the quietest silence. But just before I fell into the sleep I had been longing for so long now, I heard the door open, and somebody stepped inside.

"Eiri, baby! I'm home!"

----------------------

**A/N: oooooo major cliffy! You'll have to deal with it tho. It took me what, HALF A MONTH to write this chapter? Agh, I'm so mad at myself for constantly putting this off, but I promise to update sooner than this chapter was updated, and It will be a lot longer too. But thanks for having patience with me! I hope you enjoy! As always, read and review so that I can see how I'm doing! Thanks to all my reviewers, for I love you all! -Yuki-Mizu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flames Of Ice**

**Chapter Six**

_**Sugar Coated Dreams**_

"Eiri, baby! I'm home!" Heather yelled through the front door. I groaned and opened my eyes, being torn away from the sleep I had been anticipating for such a long time now. She yelled out my name again, and I sighed before calling out to her.

"I'm in here!" I bellowed. I plopped my head back down into the fluff of my pillow again, waiting for her to come in and jump on me. I heard her faint footsteps across the wooden floorboards, faithfully coming closer and closer to the bedroom door.

She turned the knob, and opened the door, before beaming at me as I lay on my stomach on the bed. I turned my head slightly to meet her smile, and when I caught sight of her eyes sparkling ever so joyfully, the smile invaded my lips, and she slid onto the bed next to me.

"Hi baby!" she exclaimed with more happiness than I had ever seen. She wrapped her arms around me, pressing her lips against mine in a kiss that said: I missed you so much! When she pulled away however, the joyous look on her face faded, and to replace it was a concerned one.

"Eiri...what's the matter?" she asked curiously, turning her head, before laying it into the pillows, same as I.

"Nothing..." I replied, reaching a hand out, and caressing her soft cheek with it. She laced her fingers through mine, a small smile playing on her plump lips as she looked into my eyes. "I missed you..." I half lied, as I moved forward to place a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you too!" She said. She moved in towards my body, cuddling her head into my chest. I draped an arm around her small body, pulling her in a little closer into me.

"I love you..." She whispered to me a few minutes later. But before I could reply to her, I fell into a deep sleep that surrounded me in heavenly dreams of the pink-haired singer.

----------------------

The aroma of a freshly prepared dinner filled the house with a homely type of scent. Hiro walked out of the kitchen, wearing an apron over the outfit he chose to wear for the day. I was on the couch, lazily flipping through the channels on the television, looking for something to watch. I stopped on a news channel, for my finger got tired of pressing the little button on the remote control.

"The victim has still to be identified..." The newscaster on t.v. announced, as she told the audience about a homicide.

"In other news, Eiri Yuki's newest novel, _Love Like Autumn_, has hit the number one bestseller after being out for only two days..."

"Shuichi...dinner's ready." Hiro told me, as I stared at the television with wide eyes as a picture of Eiri popped up on the screen. "Shuichi?"

"Shh!" I silenced him with a finger. He turned his head, and looked at the screen to see what I was watching before sitting down on the couch beside me.

"The twenty-two year old novelist sold over one million copies of this tragic love story just within the first few hours of the release..."

I stared at the screen as I watched various pictures of the blonde pop up around the screen. "Eiri...?" I whispered to myself, a little bit louder than I intended to.

"Uh...Shuichi?" Hiro asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face as images of the night before flashed through my head. I shook my head abruptly before blinking a few times, and looking over to him. "Come on, dinner's waiting." he said, and took my arm to get me up off the couch.

-----------------------

I stared down to my plate, poking at my food lazily like a little kid. I was surrounded in a haze, and all I could think about was Eiri at the moment. Hiro, who was sitting across the table from me though, ruptured my thoughts of the man.

"Shuichi...can I ask you a question?" he asked slowly.

I looked up from my plate and made eye contact with him. "Yeah..."

"Who were you with last night?"

I dropped my fork onto the table accidentally, and my eyes darted to the floor. (And yes, I know about the fork.)

"Truthfully?" I asked.

"Yes."

"No lies?"

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"Yes Shuichi!"

I sighed, and looked back up to him. "Eiri Yuki."

He coughed, partly choking on his food. Then he started to laugh. "No, seriously Shuichi."

I furled my brow, and stared at him contently. "What? You asked me who I stayed with, and I told you!" He stopped laughing enough to see the look in my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me." he said, before reaching out for his glass, and taking a sip of water.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I asked.

"N-nothing. I just don't see how someone like you could have possibly spent the night doing god knows what with the most beautiful man in Japan. Besides, I thought you weren't interesting in guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, pointing out the fact that he said "someone like you." Maybe he didn't believe me, but he didn't have to push it.

"It wasn't intended for it to mean anything. I'm just...I don't know." He sighed, and looked up to me. "Did you sleep with him?"

"..." I said nothing as I looked at him, but then I slowly nodded my head. "He's using me to cheat on his girlfriend with."

"Whoa! Shuichi, you can't do that." Hiro said, as if I thought I was doing something perfectly normally, and utterly innocent.

"It was only once..." I said, ashamed. But in all truth, I did like him. I liked the way he held me, firm, yet supportive. His lips were softer than anyone else's I had ever kissed. His touch made my skin melt passionately beneath his fingertips whenever he placed his heavenly digits on my body. I wanted more of the man, no doubt, but I couldn't do that until his girlfriend was out of the picture.

I arose from the table, trudging into the bedroom to slip into something comfortable and loose. I slid onto Hiro's bed, thoughts of Eiri running through my mind.

At first I thought about him, in a good manner, thinking about how passionate he had been with me, but then my mind switched over to something else.

What did he plan to do? Make love to me, and dump me out of his life like we had never met before. Come to think of it, I don't even know why I went to his house yesterday. I was so overcome with indulgence and temptation that I wasn't thinking right and followed watever command he placed before me. To him, I was nothing. Just another fuck to throw out onto the street. I wouldn't even be surprised if he didn't remember my name next I see him.

I sighed a long, hot breath of air, and ingnoring the fact that I had a shower this morning, I stodd from the bed and went to take a bath, sure to include my strawberry bubbles.

----------------------

It was a sunny, warm, Monday morning. The air had the hint of joy in it; the wind blew with a sense of happiness in its clutches. Everything about the day was already perfect, but to me, I dreaded it. I didn't want to rise from the bed I was sleeping ever so peacefully in. I wanted to stay tangled in the blankets, my head under the pillow to stop the light from blinding my amethyst eyes. I wanted nothing more than to lounge around today, but I knew Hiro would eventually drag my lazy ass out of the house in order to get to the studio.

10:00 came, and at the sound of the alarm clock beeping loudly on the stand next to me, I closed my eyes even tighter, and tried to block out the sound by squeezing the pillow against my head as hard as I could. ­­The door opened before Hiro stepped in, shutting the alarm clock off as he came over to my side to wake me up. He shook my shoulder, but I threw him away, telling him to let me sleep without actually saying it.

"Shuichi." he said to me sternly. I grunted in response, and buried my head into the matress beneath my pillow. "Get up, we have to get to work in an hour."

I rolled over and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He sighed in return, but he didn't give in to me. "Shuichi get up."

There was no use in trying to change his decision, so I sighed just like he had, before pulling the warm sheets from my body to stand and stretch before him.

"Good boy." he said happily, patting my head as if I were a dog, and leaving the room to let me start getting ready for the day ahead of me.

After slipping into my usual choice of clothing, (shorts and a tee-shirt, like the outfit in the anime.) I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and straighten up my hair. Before I knew it, we were out in the sunshine of the day, walking happily down the sidewalk to the studio with one another.

We walked upon the pedestrian bridge, crowds of people scattered about the place. I raised my head to look about the people, and to my surprise, ( :) ) I met a familiar pair of golden brown eyes walking toward me and Hiro.

Though my steps slowed down, I did not stop, and the closer Eiri approached us, the more my heart skipped beats. His arm was around the girl I saw in the picture on Eiri's nightstand in his bedroom. But, I didn't pay any attention to her, I was too busy melting into the eyes of the older man. Closer and closer he came, and I had the urge to run up to him, and jump into his arms, but that wouldn't be a good idea, considering the fact that he was with his girlfriend right now. Hiro looked over to me, and saw me staring. He turned his head to see what I was staring at, and saw Eiri also.

He grabbed my arm to lead me the rest of the way across the pedestrian bridge, but I refused at first. Eiri now, was right beside me, looking down into my eyes with his sparkling brown ones. And then he winked, before smirking to me. I smiled at him as he passed, beaming up to him with wide, and anxious eyes. But I was soon returned to normal when Hiro punched me in the arm.

"Shuichi, let's go!" he said, noticing that once again we were going to be late. But I didn't care, for I just realized the answer to the question I had been asking myself for about a week now.

There was something between us, and this time, I was sure of it.

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I know. This chapter sucks.(btw-I have NO idea where I got the title from, it doesn't even pertaian to the chapter...oh well!) Not having the best week or so of my life, so just read and review. Sorry it took so long, I had a brain fart on what to do in this chapter. kk. that's it for now, R&R, I'll see you all next chapter. -Yuki-Mizu


	8. Chapter 8

**Flames Of Ice**

**Chapter Seven**

_**From Avarice to Affection**_

I am watching her sleep. She lay on my bed, covered in the white comforter; her face in such peace, that you would think she had no care in the world. As I watch her sleep on, her chest moving slowly up and down with each coming breath, you are all I can think of. Seeing you earlier this week made me remember I had to be careful with what I do. One way or the other, someone was going to get hurt. I just wish I could get through this without that happening.

The impact you were having on me, grew with each waking moment. Sometimes, I long for you, but others, I'm glad that you aren't around. It's the same with Heather.

She and I have been together for quite some time now, and I hate to break it off with her so suddenly. I did love her, but it seemed to be...well fading off...and I didn't love the you...at least, I didn't think I did. Fuck, see, you've messed me up already.

I climb out of bed, and start across the room. It's almost two in the morning, but I can't sleep. I want to write, but I don't feel like staring down my laptop, only to get a headache from it. I threw on a pair of pants and a white button down shirt. I run my fingers through my hair before sighing as I turn back to the sleeping beauty on my bed.

I make my way out the door slowly, walking in the direction of the park. I'm not in the mood to drive, and I need to get away from everything for a little bit. The cool breeze feels good on my face and through my hair as I walk down the dark street, streetlights illuminating only a few parts of the cement as I grew nearer and nearer to my destination.

I enter the park a few minutes afterward. I stuff my hands into my pockets as I stand in front of the metal railing that's blocking me from going out of the park. I stare off into the distance, letting the wind trail its soothing fingers around me.

I'm too confused to concentrate on anything right now. All I want to do is see you. I want to talk to you, touch your delicate skin with my fingers. I don't know what to do.

I think back to when we made love. Everything was so perfect, without you and I meaning it to be. You brought everything out in me. I was different that night, and I actually felt..well, good for once. I seem to be a different person around you, and we had only seen each other a fewtimes on the past few weeks. I didn't understand, but for some reason, I felt as if I didn't have to.

I barely know anything about you. I know the basics, like your age and what you do for a living, but other than that, we aren't really friends, nor are we close in any way. I just felt something I've never felt before when I kissed you that first time...

I would never admit that of course, for I'm not that stupid. Then you'd be hanging all over me.

I sigh again, and close my eyes to the breeze. The night was silent and calming; even the scent of the night seemed to send a jolt of relaxation through my nerves.

After a few more minutes of thinking, I open my eyes to the scene in front of me, and back away from the railing to start out of the park. As I start my trip home on this dreadfully untired night, I wonder to myself what you were thinking of right now. The wind continues to wisp around me, and as I leave the park, I think I hear your voice calling out to me from the park. But I ignore the protests of my mind to imagine that you're here with me, and continue on home to think more about the dilemma I still had to figure a way out of.

---------------------

"Shuichi hurry the hell up!" Hiro shouted through the door of the bathroom. "You've been in there for a half an hour already!"

"I'm almost done!" I yell back, turning on the hairdryer to start drying my hair. It took me only ten minutes for me to straighten up my hair that morning. It's a miracle!

It was eleven o' clock when we walked out the door, and I didn't even finish primping when Hiro busted through the door, and started dragging me out of the house. He's never late to get to the studio, that's one thing I hate about living with him.

We arrived at the studio ten minutes later, and as everyone's day began with coffee and doughnuts, we started practice for that Monday morning. I was anticipating lunch to come, so that I didn't have to continue singing and correcting my own mistakes for a little bit. I hadn't been much in the mood to sing lately, because the only thing going through my mind had been Eiri.

But soon enough, lunch break came. Hiro asked me if I wanted to go out with him, but I told him that I was just going to take a walk, for I wasn't very hungry.

I was now walking down the sidewalk, almost to the pedestrian bridge nearest to the studio. I looked into shops of all varieties as I walked past, seeing the people shopping or checking out at te counter.

As I looked into a coffee shop on 43th street, (idk, just made it up.) I noticed three women sitting by the window, happily having a conversation about god knows what. Among them, I noticed, was Heather, Eiri's girlfriend. That's when I remembered him. I kind of smirked to myself, knowing that he was alone right now at his house.

That's when I decided I was going to pay him a visit.

I reached his house about fifteen minutes later, and nervously stood in front of his door. I reached out a hand to knock, but I was too nervous, and instead, I back up against the wall.

I sighed, and started to lean my head back against the wall, but not knowing how close my head was to it, I banged my head off of it loudly.

"Damn!" I said, louder than I wanted to, and started to rub the back of my head. Suddenly, the door opened, and the romance novelist peered through the doorway at me, his eyes narrowing behind the metal-rimmed glasses he was wearing. His blonde hair was messy, it was as if he'd just gotten out of bed. He was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of khakis.

"Eiri-" I started.

"Why are you here brat?" he asked coldly. Despite the tone of his voice, I took that as a welcome. He was, just like the last time I saw him, breathtaking. Everything about him was dreamy. I wanted right then and there to strip off my clothing and let him have every part of me, but, as you probably already know, I didn't.

I felt a light blush rise upon my cheeks. "I-I wanted to see you again..." I said quietly. He stared down at me, his piercing golden eyes seeming to stare into my soul. A silence fell upon us for the next few seconds, but he broke it soon afterward.

"You wanted to see me again?" He asked, almost as if to see if he heard me right, as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Yeah..." I said in a small voice. He turned around, walking back into the house, but leaving the door open. He intended for me to follow, and in due time, I was in his den. I shut the door quitely behind me, and looked up to see him typing rapidly on his laptop.

"Eiri..." I said, a little bit more confident now than when I was in the hallyway.

"Hmm?" He hummed, still typing, and not taking his concentration from the screen. When I didn't reply for the next few seconds, he stopped, and looked over to me.

"What?" He asked again, this time more persistent. I looked down to the ground, before speaking again.

"The other night when I stayed here..." I started, and peeked up to him. He was still looking over to me, and his stare started to quiet me.

Sensing that I couldn't finish the sentence I was trying to say, he closed his eyes, and took his glasses off before standing from the chair he was seated in, and walking over to me.

He sighed. "It was only one night...and-" I cut him off.

"But it was the best night I ever had with anyone before!" I exclaimed rather quietly. "Eiri."

I looked up into his eyes. "Shuichi, don't get your hopes up. It was just one night."

"So that means you don't like me." I said, jumping to conclusions too quickly. My eyes started to tear up. I slid down the wall I was leaning against, and stared straight ahead, trying my best to cry.

"Shuichi it's not that I don't like you..." he said, his voice ridding of the coldness. "But...I..." He let out a breath. "It's complicated...okay?"

"That's not fair." I said, my voice cutting out as a tear ran down my cheek. I tried to hide it, but he saw it, and leaned down in front of me. (By the way..the niceness is going to stop. I'm trying to make it different from the anime, because it's kinda like the same setup.)

As he kneeled onto his knees, he put a finger to my chin, and tilted my face, now streaming with tears, up. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears ever so gently. "Shh. Don't cry." he soothed, looking deep into my eyes again.

"But you don't love me..." I muttered sadly, and more tears poured from my orbs.

"What?" he asked softly, not hearing what I just said.

I didn't reply right away, but in a few seconds, I broke the silence. "...I love you Eiri..." I sniffed as he wiped a few more tears from my cheeks. "I'm not gonna deny it."

I then, felt the warmth of his hands disappear from my face, and he stood up and backed away. He sat back down in his chair, his arm resting on the glass table. He held his head up by just his forefinger and thumb, and seemed as if he were in deep thought as he stared at the wall with a blank expression.

I thought he was mad at me, so I let out a cry as I buried my face into my hands. Quickly snapping out of the haze he was in, Eiri stood from his chair again, walking back over to me.

"Shh, Shuichi." he said, getting down in front of me again. He took my hands away from my face slowly, before taking my face into his hands, and craddling my cheeks. He wiped my skin with his palms, and gazed at me with his beautiful eyes again.

"You have to understand something..." he started. "It's not that I don't like you okay?" he asked. I nodded and he continued on.

"But I have Heather at the moment." he said. "You were...unexpected." He sighed before going on. "I can't have the two of you."

"Then break up with her!" I said, accidentially letting it out too soon.

"It's not that easy Shuichi..." he replied. "I don't know what to do. I wish there were someway I could have both of you, but I can't." he said. "That's all I can say right now."

I nodded slowly. I sniffed one more time, for the tears stopped a few seconds before. I wiped the moisture off my cheeks, before taking his hand as he helped me off the ground. He turned away to start out of the den, but I remained where I was.

"Eiri..." I said softly to him. He heard my request, and turned around to face me with softened eyes. I walked slowly toward him, and stopped when I was rather close. "I'm not going to stop trying..." I said.

I then, reached up, wrapped my arms around his neck, and met his lips softly. Slowly but surely, his arms slid around my waist, and he pulled my closer into him, as he back up against the wall of the den. My mouth opened to welcome his tongue, and he caressed my own with gentle care. I moaned quietly, one of his hands roaming through my hair, while the other was under my shirt, but around my waist.

When we pulled away from one another, I did not back away. Instead, I put my head to his shoulder, and closed my eyes.

"Shu-?"

"Eiri..." I said quietly. "Hold me, please. Please, just hold me."

He sighed quietly. His arms remained around my waist. I felt the warmth of his cheek against mine, and he leaned his head against mine. One of my hands settled onto his breastbone, and the other was on his shoulder also.

One of his hands stroked my hair softly. I never wanted to leave the place, the moment. Everything was so perfect. His scent was heavenly, and so was his touch. I noticed just how jealous I was of Heather.

"Shuichi..." he whispered as he closed his eyes. He meant it to be unanswered, and I noticed that, so I stayed silent. I felt tears working up again, but I didn't let them fall that time. This beautiful man now meant the world to me, and I wanted nothing else. He now knew that. He now knew that I loved him. I even doubted myself when I first told myself I did. But now, I won't deny it; I _can't _deny it, because I want him...nothing else, and I'm not going to give up.

I'm going to give it all it takes for him to be mine.

The thought of being late to get back to work crossed my mind, but I didn't care. I was here, in the arms of the man I wanted more than anything. To me, that was all that mattered.

To me, he was all that mattered.

And I was going to show him that.

----------------------

**A/N:** there ya go! I tried not to make it sound like the episode off the anime, but it kinda did. That's why I had to make Yuki all mushy mushy and cute, not that I'm complaining or anything. I totally understand if you flame me, because this wasn't the greatest, but future chapters will be much better, I promise. read and review as always, and I will see you next chapter!!! -Yuki-Mizu


	9. Chapter 9

**Flames Of Ice**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Memories of an Abyss**_

I walked home that day, knowing I was going to get scolded for when Hiro found me, and knowing that Eiri didn't feel for me the same I felt for him. It wasn't a huge issue...yet. I just wished that somehow, there was a way to get between he and his girfriend. He said he wanted us both, but I knew that was a lie. He either wanted one of us, or neither of us. I wasn't going to stop trying though. He was mine, and to think those thoughts, only made me more confident than what I was before. I was going to get him, no matter what it took.

I walked through the door, and met the eyes of a very disappointed Hiro whom was sitting on the couch, watching t.v. like he usually does when he gets bored with his guitar.

"Shuichi..." He started in the dangerous tone of voice I always got afraid of. "Where in the HELL did you go!?" He asked loudly. I looked at him, my eyes turning even more sad each coming moment. I just looked away, and started into his bedroom to go think more about Eiri.

"Shuichi!" He persisted, but I closed the door on him, and trudged over to the bed, sliding under the covers as I did so. I pulled the sheets over my head, and started to let the tears I had been holding in for the walk home out, emmiting cries as they slid down my cheeks.

I heard the door crack open, and a less angry Hiro stepped into the room. I buried my face into the pillows; I didn't want him to know where I went. As a matter of fact, I wished I never told him about it.

I felt his weight on the bed beside me, and he began to peel the covers away from my head. I peeked at him, but burying my face deep into the pillows soon afterward.

"Shu..." he whispered. He ran a few fingers through my hair to let me know that he wasn't mad at me. I let out a softer cry.

"Shu, come here..." he said softly. I sniffed loudly, and looked up to him. Hiro pulled me into an embrace, and held me with support. I continued to cry into his shoulder, sniffing ever now and then.

His cheek was warm against mine, and I felt safe in his caring arms. "Shh..." he soothed, a hand stroking my hair.

My crying slowed a little bit, and when he noticed this, he broke the silence lying deeply between us.

"You love him don't you?" he whispered faintly. I nodded into his shoulder before a few more tears leaked down my cheek.

"He doesn't like me Hiro." I said back to him. Another breif silence fell upon us, before I pulled back and looked at him.

"He doesn't, but he will." He told me with confidence that boosted me right back up. I smiled, just a little, and he hugged me again, holding me with strong, but careful arms. He was right, I realized. He would love me, and I knew it. I wasn't going to give up.

I stayed in his arms for a few more seconds while I thought about Eiri. I then, got a new idea for a song, and jumped up to get my notepad, to start catching up on the work I had missed earlier today.

----------------------

_"...I love you Eiri...I'm not gonna deny it..."_

_What happened to you...?_

_What happened?_

The room is silent. I stare blankly at the wall, waiting...waiting for some explanation to overcome me. Why, I ask, am I feeling this way? Why does he have such a huge effect on me? I sigh for the upteenth time that night, running my rough fingers through my golden blonde tresses as I do so. Rain plays on the glass of the window beside me, and the sounds seem to relax my mind for the time being.

_You love me...so what do I do...?_

Sleep wants to overcome me, but I can't let it. I can't get Shuichi out of my mind. I gaze over to the place that Shuichi and I were standing; where he asked me to...

_"Eiri...hold me, please...please, just hold me."_

He fit in my arms like a jigsaw piece, _like it was meant to be. _

The memory of having him in my arms is so vivid. Everytime I think about it, I go right back to that time. The scent of his strawberry tresses still surround me in a blithe haze; the taste of his lips still lingers on my own. I long to hold him in my arms again.

_I long to feel his against my body..._

I stand from the chair I am sitting in, and walk across the room. I run my fingers lightly over the part of the wall that he and I leaned against. I walk out of the living room, on my way into the bedroom, when I notice Heather on the couch.

I stare down into her face, her innocent looking face, that made her seem as if she had not a care in the world. Her chest moves up and down slowly with every precious breath that she takes. I want to sit down beside her, storke her face with the delicate thumb to her cheek. But...

_Somehow, I don't feel anything for her anymore_

Somehow, I feel nothing as I look down to her. I don't feel a thing. I don't feel hatred, sadness, or even love.

_I don't love her anymore..._

I blink my eyes at the thought, shaking my head to try and rid my thoughts of Shuichi from it. But it's true, somehow I know I don't love her anymore. I furl my eyebrows.

_How did it just crumble...? Just like that. _

I turn away from her. Staring out the window, I realize something I've wanted to realize for a long time now.

Smiling ever so slighty, I turn to go into the bedroom, for the faster I get to sleep, the faster morning to come.

Then, I will see my love.

And show him just what he does mean to me.

Shuichi, I'm almost there.

---------------------- (that part is soo...gay. Idk, I hate it, but you'll have to deal with it because I can't think of anything else at the moment.)

Beautiful rays of white light shine down onto the city; the air is filled with a blithe feeling. The people on the streets seem so much more happy on this Thursday morning than any other ordinary day, and I can't figure out why. Nothing massive has happened, nor has anything tragic. I can't help but wonder at what has happened to Tokyo.

Or maybe perhaps, it just seems that way to me. I can't put my finger on it, but something is definitely making me seem lighter than a feather this day. Oh well, I guess it's just a good day.

I walk through the sliding glass doors of my second home, NG Productions. The woman at the front desk greets me with a warm smile before telling me just what a beautiful day it is outside. Everything just seems to be a dream, a dream I never want to awake from.

But I notice it is not a dream when K shoves his gun into my face and questions me about the lyrics I was supposed to complete last night. Damn Americans.

I float through the day on high spirits. Today, I even complete a new song I had been working deviantly on for the past few weeks.

But now it is seven o' clock. I have completed my work for the day. I cruise on out of the door, my legs carrying me down the street. Hiro asks me if I will be coming home immediately, but I tell him no, for I want to spend some relaxation time in the park. He strolls on home, not thinking twice about the situation.

I walk through the park entrance, following the cobblestone path that I always walk along. The wind whispers faint words to me as it combs its fingers through my soft pink locks of hair. The breeze kisses my skin, driving around the curves of my body, and letting me free of its clutches as it continues along on its way. Leaves of nearby trees rustle a song in the night, its lyrics beautiful within the melody they are following.

Sounds of the evening fill my ears. I lean against the cool metal railing of the park barrier, gazing out past hills of buildings and buisnesses that have taken the place of the beautiful landscaping before me. I close my eyes, and let out a warm breath of air to relieve myself of the things that have been piled up on me throughout the day. I feel my shoulders ease down, and my arms let go of the meaningful tasks I had set them to. My head leans back, so that now, as I open my amethyst eyes, I am facing a sea of black, diamonds, as the stars seem, shining brilliantly within the depths of the darkness.

My ends of my lips curve slightly, so that I smile as I stare into the dark sky above me. I laugh, softly, to the stars, all the stress that has built up onto this man I call myself, leisurely retreating its way into the eve. I sink back into the soothing arms of the night, letting myself let everything go. I feel the wind take my emotions away with it on its trip around the Earth.

The warmth of his arms as they wrapped around me calm me in such a way, that I can melt as he continues to embrace me from behind. My body leans back onto his, and I feel his strong arm around my waist. I feel his rough fingers atop my own, and he laces them through my hand.

His other arm drapes around my shoulder, and his fingers grace the presence of my face as he moves a few strands of hair from my cheeks. That hand takes my other, and he laces his fingers through it as he did the other.

He, just slightly, leans down, surrounding me in nothing but his wonderful presence. My head leans backward, against his chest. We need not words, for I know who he is, and I want him all to myself.

His cheek sets against my own, and he leans his head onto mine. I close my eyes, feeling him stroking my fingers with the faint touch of his thumb. I take a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he tightens his hold around me.

I hear the songs the leaves on the trees are playing in the long pause between us. "...Eiri..." I say breathlessly.

"Shh..." he soothes, raising both of our hands to my mouth, and running his thumb lightly over my lips. Keeping my hand high, he raises my hand to his lips, and kisses every one of my fingers gently. Almost overwhelmed by the attention he's giving me, I let out another breath, and rest my head against his chest, leaning onto part on his shoulder.

Our eyes stare out into the magical night, I almost being fooled into thinking this was a dream. But I knew it wasn't, for if it were, I would never allow myself to awaken from the slumber I was so peacefully sleeping in before. The night surpasses affection and longing around the two of us.

I feel him press his lips softly against my temple, and the touch, the feel of his lips on my skin, sent electricity through my body. He moves our intertwined hands to my face again, and uses his thumb to raise my chin to him.

I stare into his eyes, his resplendently beautiful, golden brown, eyes. He sparkles before me, like a wish that has come true. I want so bad to be with him, to have him wrap his arms around me whenever he so pleased to do so. But I do not think sadenning thoughts as I gaze into his angel-like visage.

His blonde locks of hair surround his face, curving along the edges of his cheeks and chin. He is perfect, so very perfect in my eyes.

I move up, stopping just inches from his lips. I continue to stare into the soul of the one I want, into the soul of the man I love. My adrenaline is rising with every passing moment, and suddenly I can't take it anymore.

I move up, and lock his lips with mine, in a blithe, and passionate kiss. The taste of our kiss, the destiny of me, being here in his arms, let me dream about the things I could have. His lips are so soft against mine, so plump, so delicious, _so perfect_. I had only dreamed about someone like this when I had no idea what love even was. I had dreamed, dreamed and wished so hard that I would meet someone like him, and I did; my faith was high enough to support my hopes.

We pull away slowly, wanting so very much more, but not wanting to ruin the spectacular moments rushing by minute after minute. I stare into his gorgeous eyes, taking in the warmth and affection they are giving me. His eyes are softer than his touch tonight, and I want it to stay that way.

And then I close my purple orbs, and lean my head back once again. He lets go of my hand, and takes his own to my face. He cups my cheek with it, but my eyes remain closed. He brushes his lips lovingly against the skin on my forehead, before leaning down to grace my lips with his own once again. I kiss back, letting him know the things he already knew of, but never realized until just now.

His hand slips down to my upper arm, and he strokes my soft skin with delicate fingers. I open my eyes, knowing he is looking down at me, but I, not making eye contact with him. I stare out into the darkness of the day that once was, before taking a deep breath once more, and letting myself break the long and peaceful pause lying between us.

"I love you." I say, not feeling the least bit embaressed. I feel him pull me closer to him, his long, black, overcoat surrounding the two of with it as it blew around us in the wind. He leans down to my level, like he did before, and let a hot sigh preceding the words he was going to say.

"I love you too...Shuichi." He whispers in my ear. I do not reply, but he knows I heard his words. He brushes his cheek against mine affectionately, before kissing my cheek once again, and to his surprise, I turn towards him.

He looks down into my eyes with the sweetest expression, and I can't help but kiss him with the satisfaction in knowing that I finally won his heart. I swell with happiness in hearing those words. I let him hold me as long as he felt the need to, both he and I staring out into the lanscape.

And the night faded off, leaving both he and I in our own little world.

---------------------

A/N: I actually like this chapter, how about that. Well, at least I like the bottom half. Oh well, I really have nothing to say but to please read and review, so I'll see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Flames Of Ice**

**Chapter Nine**

_**My Eyes Don't Lie**_

My eyes crack open to the sunlight shining down on me through the glass of the window above my head. Beside me, the sheets are cold, and I know that Heather is in the kitchen because I hear the refrigerator door shut noisily. I goan, and turn onto my stomach, burying my face into the comfort of my pillow, trying anxiously to go back to sleep.

I stifle a yawn, and when I notice that I will not get back to the wonderful sleep I was in before, I sigh as I do every day, and run my fingers through my hair to get it away from my face. However, I do not get up, but stay lying on my stomach, and stare at the wall.

_I love you too...Shuichi._

I smile a small and simple smile at the notice of what I told him last night. I see his face as I stare, his beautiful, amethyst eyes staring at me with the biggest tint of happiness lying within the depths of them. I can't wait to see him again, to hold him in my arms, to kiss those wonderful lips.

My thoughts are disrupted by my annoying girlfriend. She jumps in through the door, happily bounding over to be. She stops in front of me, and leans down to give me a kiss, but I turn away and pretend to try to sleep, for the simple reason that I do not love her anymore, and that I don't feel like putting up with her perkiness.

"Eiri, get up!" She sang in a high voice. I groaned, burying my face deeper into my pillow.

She placed a hand to my shoulder, and started to shake me, but I threw her away from me, for I was getting even more annoyed by the second.

She jumps onto the bed beside me, and starts to peel away the sheets from my head, slowly revealing my messy blonde hair before I stop her.

"Heather!" I yell, telling her to let me sleep. She backs off of the bed, and starts toward the door. But before she walks out of the room, she turns back and looks at me.

"I love you..." She whispers. Not sure that I heard her because I did not reply, she carefully walks back over to my side of the bed.

"I," She starts, as she lays a hand on my shoulder.

My action, though totally nessesary, made me regret just a tinsey little bit.

I turned around, and hit her in the jaw. (LMFAO!)

My eyes widen as I notice what I did soon afterward, and I do feel a bit guilty, but before I can tell her I'm sorry, she runs out of the room in a mess of tears. I hear the bathroom door slam shut, and I sigh before climbing out of bed to fetch her and apologize.

I stumble through the bedroom door, walking out onto the cold floorboards of the living room. I hear her sobbing in the bathroom, and roll my eyes at the door before knocking. (For I didn't hit her _that _hard. If I did, I would have dislocated her jaw.)

I knock twice, leaning my shoulder against the door and closing my eyes. "Heather?" I ask the door aimlessly.

"Go away!" She cries loudly. I sigh again, and look out of the windows occupying the wall on the other side of the room.

_I love you too...Shuichi._

"Come on, open up." I say pathetically, with another roll of my golden orbs.

"Go away Eiri!" She screams back. "I hate you!"

She lets out a loud cry, whining because her jaw hurt.

I never thought I would hear those words escape from those lips. Ever. She always told me how much she loved me, and how she wanted so badly to spend the rest of her life with me. And now, I'm standing outside of _my_ bathroom, listening to her babble about her hurt jaw, and hearing her scream that she hates me. Boy, does time go so fast.

I then, decided that it was the time.

"Heather, listen to me," I say in a softer voice that what I was talking in before. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair to keep it from falling into my eyes. I lean my head back against the threshold of the door, and cross my arms over my bare chest.

"Heather," I say this time a little more stern.

"What?" She replies in a sad voice. God, I hope she doesn't explode in tears on me,

I don't reply at first, but take a second to make sure I'm actually going to do this. "Heather, I...We're through..." There, the words are out. She didn't reply at first, but I knew she heard me.

Suddenly, the door came unlocked, and she opened it all the way to face me. Her jaw was a little red, but not so much that a bruise was going to coinside there.

"What?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"You heard me." I replied, standing face to face with the woman I was going to scar forever. Her eyebrows start to furl, and she looks away from my eyes.

A long silence sits between us, before she moves away from me, to starts into the bedroom with no questions asked.

I let out a long, hot breath, and start into my den. I sit there, in the silence of the room, like I did a few nights ago, leaning back in my chair, and staring up at the ceiling. I start to close my eyes, but I notice that it is after noon, and I need not to be sleeping in any longer.

Minutes drone on, and what feels like an hour, was just a quarter of one. I start up out of my chair, to go into the bedroom to see if Heather needs a ride out, but as soon as I climb up from my chair, and start towards the den door, I hear the front door close heavily, and not a trace of the woman is left in the house.

She's gone.

Freedom at last.

----------------------

"Eiri?" A certain someone calls out in my house. I do not answer, but they know where to find me. I am sitting back on my bed, leaning against the headboard behind me, and just thinking. My golden eyes have probably never even left the same spot on my wall as I sat here for hours, just...thinking.

After looking in both the kitchen and the den, Shuichi slowly opens the door to the bedroom, and I watch as he peeks his small head of pink fluff around the door. My eyes leave the wall, and stare into his eyes, only thinking about what was now mine.

"I saw Heather in a taxi driving by, and I figured I would just..." I cut him off my the look I give him, and beg him to come over by me with my eyes. He drops his bag to the floor, and starts over to the bed, slowly coming closer and closer to me.

He climbs onto the bed, but not touching me in any way. Oh god, how I waited to see him again.

"Are you okay?" He asks carefully. I lean my head towards him, and look at him with an expression that told him yes.

I sigh before saying anything. "Heather's gone...for good." I say, thinking he'd jump up and down with joy.

I see a small smile play on the likes of his lips, and as I watch that smile grow, one of my own blossoms. But it fades away as we sit there beside one another, slowly taking in what was going to happen between us. We stare into each other's eyes as if there's no tomorrow.

I reach up a hand, and cup his cheek with it. I stroke the skin there with the faint touch of my thumb. He moves his head, rubbing his cheek against my hand, before taking it away from my face, and lacing it in his own.

I bring our intertwined hands to my mouth, and kiss his fingers like I did the night before, and I stare into his eyes as I kiss every last one. I take our hands apart, and place his palm onto my cheek bone. He strokes my cheek, just as I did his, and my heart skips beats as he does so.

I use my other arm to pull him closer to me, and as I pull him closer, I shift behind his body. He plops up into my lap, and leans back against my chest, letting my arms slip freely around his body. I lean my head into his shoulder, leaning it against his own. I start to place small, but loving kisses along his neck, and he leans his head back, telling me to continue.

I work my way over his cheek, and to his mouth, where I place a passionate kiss. He kisses back with more heat, but I don't exactly feel like making out right now.

I bury my face into the comfort of his shoulder, and I feel his soft hands lacing through mine.

"Hmmm...Shu," I mutter into his neck. "I missed you so much..." I smile into his shirt, but do not expect a reply.

I hear him giggle lightly. I hum into his neck again, and he places a hand to my face, I, leaning my head onto his.

A long a peaceful silence falls between us, and I close my eyes to take in his presence for the next few minutes. I sit here, holding my one and only in my arms, as if I hadn't seen him in ages, but just a few minutes afterward, he breaks the silence.

"Do you miss her?" He asks quitely, and I notice he is looking at the picture of she and I on the bedstand.

I sigh before replying further. "I love _you,_ Shuichi."

A short pause precedes his reply. "And I love you." he says, for apparently, my statement was enough for his to realize that I was his, and that this was real. I run my rough fingers through his hair lovingly, and he turns around slightly to look at me.

I stare into his eyes, the most beautiful little works of art I have ever seen. They sparkle with blithe light, and within their depths, they hold just how much he really does love me inside. He rests his head back onto my shoulder, still gazing at me with his amethyst orbs. A peaceful silence lies between us, and as the moments slowly go by, we treasure each other's presence.

I un-lace my hand from his, and run it over his cheek, over his ear, and through his bubble-gum pink tresses. As I hold him close to me, I lean my head against his carefully, and close my eyes. I feel the slow up and down motions of his chest as he breaths, and hear the sigh coming from behind his plump lips.

His fingers stroke mine as our laced hands rest upon his groin. I take in the faint scent within his hair; strawberries, strawberries _almost, _but not quite as sweet as my Shuichi.

He snuggles closer into my body, and as the moments continue to sparkle past, he begins to slowly decend into a light sleep. I stare into his face, wondering how I ever became so fortunate to get someone like him.

I gaze into his visage, for it's even beautiful when he is asleep. I hold him for hours, before I move forward, and place a kiss on his delicately formed lips.

He stirs a bit, waking him from his slumber, and once he notices that its my lips against his, he kisses back with the purest passion.

"Mmm--Eiri?" He asks quietly, after we pull away.

"Hm?" I hum sweetly, making eye contact with him.

"Can I...Can I stay with you tonight?" He asks meagerly. He stares up to me, hoping with all his heart that I tell him yes.

I start to smile, and I nod gently. "Yeah," I say softly. He smiles up to me, and kisses me with sweet lips, before he lays his head back against my shoulder, and sighs again.

"Shuichi..." I say in a soft voice.

"Hm...?" he asks, before a short pause precedes my next words.

"I really do love you," I tell him, bestowing a kiss on his warm cheek. I hear him giggle, just faintly before he answers back.

"I love you too, Eiri." he says happily, and I pull him closer to me, with a strange sense that tells me not to ever let him go from my arms.

----------------------

A/N: End Chapter! I already have the next chapter written down, and I just have to type it, so expect an early update. Read and review pretty please, for your reviews bring my day up! Thanks honey bunches and oats! lyl! bye

Okay, I have someone to update for me for the time being, so I will not have to send out future chapters unless something terribly wrong happens like my computer blowing up or a stupid retard like my brother throwing against the wall or something other than normal happening to it. So I guess the updating as back to normal. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! okay review please!!!!!!! I need feedback!!! Thank you for putting up with the shit that has been happenig with this story and soooo forth!!! BTW--next chapter (I think) there is a handjob towards the end, so if you don't likey, don't read because I'm nto going to take flames about that being nasty. Just keep the fucking comments to yourself if you don't like and I will not have to beat your ass. Thank you and have a nice day...:) c u next chappy!!!

-Yuki-Mizu


	11. Chapter 11

**February 23, 2007--Happy Birthday Yuki!!!!**

**Flames Of Ice**

**Chapter Ten**

_**A Scattered Dream**_

Everything's black; black and cold, and I cannot feel a thing. I think I am deaf, for I cannot hear a sound. I try to stand, but my legs are weak, and I cannot force myself from the ground. I reach up a hand to touch my face, and I find that I am sweating a cold sweat.

I open my mouth to scream, to make any sound at all. I use my all to scream out in the darkness, but all that comes out is a whisper. I close my lips in defeat, and start to lean back, but there's nothing behind me.

Suddenly, a bright white light spills into the ground in front of me, and I squint my eyes narrowly, for the brightness is blinding me. For no reason at all, I feel my heart begin to race, and suddenly I am afraid; more afraid than I have ever been in my life.

I feel something grab onto my arms, and pull me from the ground. I look around, but as far as I can see, there's no one there. I swallow reluctantly, and try to call out again.

"Hello?" I ask in a small voice but there is no answer. I hear, after a slight pause, a click, like that of a door closing or opening behind me.

I turn away from the light coming down from an unknown source above me, and start to gaze behind me. Now, the darkness has faded away, and to replace it was a park; a park that had been sprinkled with a snow cover over a period of time. The cold winds send a series of shivers through my body, and I step forward to start my journey into the snow.

The place, though oddly familiar makes me wonder a bit. Why am I here, and what is it that I am supposed to do?

I come upon a cobblestone path that had been shoveled recently, for I could see every delicate stone that was set into place when the path was built. The cold is getting to me, and as a result, I cross my arms, and keep them close to my chest. I continue to follow the path, and as I walk on, the bare tress on either side of me seem to grow larger and larger, trying to intimidate me. My fear rises with every second, and I cannot seem to contain myself as I start to hyperventilate.

Up ahead of me the path stops, and I can make out something hanging on the tree's trunk. I start to sprint towards the tree, only to find that a mirror is the object hanging from the tree.

I approach the mirror slowly, looking into it with the greatest content. I see myself, and just to make sure that it's me, I use a hand to run my fingers over my cheek.

I run my fingers over my cheek, through my golden hair, over my eyes and lips. A smile arises on my face when I see that I am perfectly alright.

But the smile fades away ever so slowly as I look farther and farther into the mirror. Behind me, I see someone lying in the snow. I swallow again, and slowly turn around as a great fear awaits me at what I am about to see.

There's a man lying in the snow. I see no movement, so I approach him slowly, careful not to be very loud. Covered partially by snow, I get close enough to see his face. He is familiar; russet colored hair, and a slender body type. I take just a moment to think about what made him seem so familiar to me. It's like I had seen him so many times before.

And then I realzie whom it is lying before me in the snow.

_Yuki Kitazawa_

"Sensei!" I yell out, running to him immediatley. I slide onto my kness in front of him, brusing him of the snow carefully. I lift his head into my lap, and look for any sign that he might still be alive, but I see none.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I don't wan't to let them go. I don't want to let _him_ go.

"No," I whisper, sliding my hand over his chest, hoping, _praying _to feel a heartbeat. But I feel nothing, not even the slightest of one.

"No!" I scream out to whomever may be listening. "No!" I yell again.

I pull him to my chest, his body limp in my arms. I embrace him like I love him; like he loves me. I never wanted this moment to come, I never wanted this to happen. Why do I suffer the consequences to something that I didn't mean to be anything but an accident.

Why did you betray me, Yuki? I thought you loved me.

----------------------

My eyes snapped open to the sight of the ceiling. I felt warmth against me, and I look over to my side to notice a sleeping, pink-haired angel beside me. I was safe now, at least, I felt I was.

That had been the first time in a long time I had dreamt about Yuki, and what he did to me that made me kill him.

He made me kill him, he betrayed me.

Yes he betrayed me, and I had no other choice.

I climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the one beside me. Before I headed out of the bedroom door, I looked back to him, and smiled softly, knowing I felt more for him than I ever had for anyone else.

_Except for Yuki, and you know it..._

I shook my head at my nonsense mind, trying to think of someway to get Yuki out of my mind. Why did I dream of him tonight out of all nights. The night when I realized I had everything I wanted, everything I needed.

I plopped down onto the couch in the living room, and started to unbutton the shirt I had been sleeping in. I felt beads of sweat on my forehead, but I did not bother to wipe them away. I stared out the window, into the silent night, thoughts of Yuki still in my mind.

I leaned my head back against the cushion on the couch, and closed my golden eyes to the ceiling. I let out an exasperated sigh to let out the things I wished would not come back to haunt me. I ran my rough fingers through my blonde hair to try and calm myself down, but nothing worked.

I needed someone to hold onto, someone to embrace, and cheirsh, and never let go of.

I opened my eyes, for I heard the bedroom door open as if on cue. I gazed at the door, waiting for him to come out of the room, but it took him several seconds just to peek around the door.

His amethyst orbs looked into my own with a sense of passion and lust. He bit down on his bottom lip, using time to stall because he didn't know what to say to me. Wrapped in a blanket twice the size of his slender body, he took a small step out into the living room, and gazed at me with a hopeful ezpression.

"Can I come out here with you?" he asked shyly, like I was going to yell at him for bothering me. Instead, I reached out a hand to accompany him, and he slowly made his way over to me in the darkness of the living room.

He took my hand with happiness, and I pulled him to my body gently. I slid an arm around his waist, and he leaned his head against my shoulder like he did earlier, I, closing my eyes, and taking in his presence for a few minutes.

I felt him running his fingers over the buttons of my shirt whose sides were left to lie on either side of my waist. He let go over the fabric, and instead of pulling his hand back into the blanket, he moved his warm fingers to the skin on my chest, and began to run then over my breastbone.

I knew he didn't mean to touch me in a sexual way, but just the thought of his fingers on my skin turned me on. I just couldn't resist but to let him go on, his delicate fingers sliding gracefully over my smooth skin.

His fingers made their way over to my breast, and to my nipple, where he just faintly kissed with his fingertips. Somehow, he sensed there was something wrong with me, and with his fingers, he was only making me feel better.

His cheek was warm against my breast, and he turned his head just slightly, so that I could feel just a bit of his lips on my skin. His fingers continued on, down over my ribs, and to my stomach. His digits graced around my stomach, running right over my navel.

I leaned forward, and placed a gently kiss on his temple, another on his cheek, and another on the corner of his lips, encouraging him to go on. He knew I was hard, and he was teasing me, but the longer he made me wait, the better I seemed to feel.

He trailed his heavenly fingers around my groin, making me even more hard. I thrust my head back into the couch, and waited, just waited, for him to go on.

He tilted his head up to me, his lips making contact with the skin on my neck. He kissed me, starting at my neck, and going higher. He kissed my jawline, and my cheek. I tilted my head down to him, and looked into his eyes, before he made contact with my lips.

He tongued the inside of my top lip, asking me permission for him to go inside. I granted his wish, and worked my tongue inside of his sweet mouth, before stroking his with my own.

His hand teased me as he played with the button on my pants. I was so hard, and it was beginning to hurt, for I was now pushing up against my zipper.

Shuichi and I pulled away for a breath, but his fingers still threatened. He slipped one, only one finger beneath the cloth, stopping just short enough to make me beg for more.

"Shuichi," I moaned, feeling his plump lips against the skin on my neck. "Oh Shuichi...please," I begged him softly, more lustful passion in my voice than anything.

In one swift move, he shifted up, straddling my legs with his own. I felt him slowly, ever so slowly unbuttoning my pants, and take the articles of clothing away to reveal myself to him. He ran his fingers down my cock, swirling his pointer finger around the head.

My hand grabbed his neck, and as if I told him to, he moved forward, and met my lips again. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, the two of us battling over whom was king.

We pulled away again, just for a breath, before starting back at one another with hungry lips. Thoughts of the dream I had earlier were pouring from my mind, and before I knew it, I was drowning in pleasure.

One stroke down.

An explosion went off inside me, and I moaned into the mouth of the angel before me. My heart raced faster and faster wtih every waking second.

Another stroke.

I took in a sharp breath, and let out another moan as I felt him kissing his way back down my neck. He stroked me again, raising his speed and intensity every time.

"Shuichi," I said breathlessly before yet another moan escaped my lips. My head was thrust back into the couch completely, but he still reached my lips to quiet me.

Another stroke, another jolt.

I spread my legs even farther for him to continue his actions. He couldn't stop now, I wouldn't let him.

One last stroke downward.

That's all it takes, and at the peak of the greatest pleasure in the world, I finally come. At the notice of this, Shuichi plopped his head down onto my chest, both of us taking deep breaths. My fingers combed through his pink locks, and when he felt it, he looked up into my honey colored eyes with his deep lilac ones.

I leaned down, and kissed his lips gently. "Thank you," I whisper against them, before kissing them again, and running my fingers through his hair.

He respondes with a smile, and his eyes flicker up to mine. "Anytime," he replies cutely. And for the last time that night, I fill the gap between us with a savored kiss, filled with nothing but love.

----------------------

As the first signs of dawn broke across the sky, I opened my amethyst eyes to meet the eyes of a very sexy romance novelist in front of me.

"Morning, Beautiful," he said softly to me, running his thumb across my cheek.

This was the second time I've had the sweet opprotunatey of waking up next to the man I loved more than anything else in the world. I was so lucky, and I knew it. The thought caused me to smile slightly.

Eiri got up from the bed after kissing me on my forehead. I was surprised at how early I had awoken, for it was only six thrity in the morning.

I watched him leave the room, and start towards the kitchen. I, wrapped in a blanket twice the size of me, jumped up off the bed to rush after him.

I ran out of the bedroom, and started towards the kitchen, but colors out of the corner of my eye caused me to stop running, and turn to the windows on the side wall.

I widened my orbs at the scene before me. Out of Eiri's apartment, I could see the whole horizon. The Sun was just halfway over the rolling hills of Tokyo, and was spraying magnificent rays of purple, pink, and orange across the sky. I was mesmerized by the colors, and the way they co-ensided (can't spell) with the colors of the trees, for it was mid-autumn. The hues splashed together, like paint on a canvas, and the view was a work of art.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Eiri asked from behind me, sliding his bare arms around my waist, and setting his head atop mine.

"Yeah," I said faintly, still gazing out, for the colors surrounded me in a blithe haze.

"But not nearly as beautiful as you are, my love," he replied in a rich, deep, and passionate voice.

I smiled to the windows, before turning in his arms.

"You are amazing," I told him in a happy tone of voice. He smiled down to me, and looked over to the wall for a few moments.

"Say Shuichi," he started, looking back down to me. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked in such a fluid voice that I just couldn't help but say yes to.

"But we don't have any music," I pointed out, totally ruining the moment by accident.

"We'll make our own," he said, and took one hand from my waist to hold my own. (the blanket fell to the floor.)

He led me out onto the wooden flooboards of the living room. We started to sway to the simple melody Eiri began to hum. I giggled a few times, but other than that, I was all smiles.

Then, when I laughed again, he twirled me around, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

When he brought me back into his body, we stopped swaying, and I stared up into his eyes intently.

The world seemed to stop, and suddenly, nothing moved. I felt as if he and I were the world itself. Time was on our side, and we were going to spend it wisely.

To snap me back to reality, my beautiful, blonde-haired, golden-eyed angel leaned down to bestow a sweet kiss upon my lips. I kissed him back, more intensity and electricity going through the kiss as it deepened.

But we didn't let it go too far, for Eiri knew I was still tired, and that I couldn't do anything _naughty _;) at the moment.

So with a final gentle kiss, he sent me back to his warm bed to get some rest, for I had a long day ahead of me.

Little, though, did I know...

My day had already begun.

----------------------

A/N: Review, Review, Review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**OCA: I got my old laptop up and running, and I have the plug-in for the site on here, so I guess I no longer need to ask for your help. Thank you sooo much though!!! You helped me sooo much!!! LYL!!! I'll probably e-mail you later, but just in case I don't, thanks again dear!**

**Flames Of Ice**

**Chapter Eleven**

_**A World of Dismay**_

_Bright, everything's so bright! _That's the first thing I thought when I first awoke from my deep slumber. I blinked a few times, noticing that I was probably late for work again, but I didn't care, and as a result, I shoved my head into the comfort of Eiri's pillow, and tried to continue on sleeping.

The scent of his pillow was heavenly, like the scent of his beautiful, blonde, hair. I pulled his comforter over my cold shoulder, snuggling back into the comfortable place I was in before. All I could think about was that gorgeous man, and everything he meant to me now that I had him all to myself, and I had no threats to worry about him being taken away.

I felt myself slowly drifting off into peaceful sleep full of dreams I would never want to awake from. Just when I started to actually slip away, though, I felt warm lips just centimeters away from my ear, and the hot breath coming out from between them.

Eiri, who was on his knees and behind me on the bed, started to whisper into my ear. "Shuichi," he whispered gently, his hot breath sending goosebumps down the back of my neck. "It's time to get up, Love." He kissed my cheek, but didn't move away from me.

I groaned quietly, but just loud enough for him to hear. I shifted onto my other side, and placed my head into his lap, while wrapping my arms around his waist. "Uh-uh," I said, my eyes closing again as his warmth overcame me. "I wanna go back to sleep."

HIs fingers combed through my hair. "You have to get up," he told me. "You're gonna be late for work again." He leaned down to kiss my head, and I barely noticed his movement as he shifted to sit down onto his bed. My head was still in his lap, and I didn't want to move, for I was comfortable as it was.

"I don't care," I mumbled. "Sleep with me."

His chuckle brought music to my ears, but still he persisted. "No, Shuichi. We can sleep later, okay?"

"Please?" I begged in a small voice, looking up to him with the most tired expression I could manage. His hand was still massaging its way through my hair, and I kissed his chest to try and convince him to lay down with me, and let me sleep for just a little longer. "Pretty, pretty, pretty, mega please, with sugar on top? You can even have a cherry, too, if you want." I didn't want to wake up, and never leave his company. I would have quit right then if I had the guts to.

He chuckled again, and smiled down to me when I looked up and made eye contact with him. He sighed in mass defeat, giving into my cute ways with him. "But I'm not very tired Shuichi." he told me in a soft voice, I, not caring whether he actually slept or not.

"Then we can just snuggle..." I suggested, pulling myself up, and pressing against his warm body. I buried my face into his neck, and closed my eyes as his arms made their way around me. We leaned back against the headboard.

"Eiri," I started quietly as I felt him relax and let out a long sigh. Suddenly, I felt full of energy, but I remained in his arms like I was still tired and wanted him to sleep with me. I tilted my head up, and set my chin to his chest. Beaming up at him with the cutest eyes I could manage, I smiled gently, before recieving a questioning look from his eyes. "Can I stay here with you today, instead of going to work?" I asked.

"If Touma finds out that you were here with me instead of at work where you're supposed to be-"

I cut him off, "You know Mr. Seguchi?!" I asked excitedly, taking my chin from his chest, and leaning back in his arms. "That's sooooooo cool! Then you could come to the studio and watch us practice and you can come to my concerts and..."

"Alright, enough, enough!" He yelled, for I began to bellow with excitement.

"How do you know him?" I ask, leaning in to bestow a kiss on his heavenly lips.

"The moron married my sister..." he replied, putting his arms around my neck and pulling me back in for another kiss.

"You have a sister?" I asked, breaking the kiss and ruining the moment. I'm really good at that...

"And a younger brother," he said, combing his fingers through my hair, "but no one know's about you yet." He placed another kiss on my cheek, and ran his fingers over the spot lightly.

"So can I stay here today?" I inquired once again. He sighed.

"I have a novel to work on."

"I'll be super, extra quiet!" I interuppted.

"I doubt that, but what the hell?"

"So I can?"

"Yeah whatever," he replied, and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Yay! I get to stay here with Eiri all day long!" I moved towards him, placing a kiss on his neck, then one on his cheek, and I felt his arms snake around my neck right before I touched my lips to his.

I pressed my lips against his softly. He kissed me back, adding more heat and passion as we continued at each other with hungy lips.

His tongue slowly made its way to my mouth, and I granted permission of his to go inside when I opened my mouth willingly. He stroked my tongue with his, delving deeper and deeper, until he couldn't go anymore.

I emitted a soft moan into his mouth, one of his hands pulling me closer to his body. My arms made their way around his neck.

Soon enough, the kiss broke, and we stopped making out to look at each other deeply. His eyes sparkled before me, like stars in the night sky. Time seemed to stop between us, and what felt like an eternity, was only a matter of seconds.

I blinked, restoring time to the way it was before. I climbed off of him, and scrambled over to dress in my other clothes. I heard as he, too, climbed off the bed, and walked out the door, scurrying to the den to continue writing.

----------------------

It was now 5:30, and I knew Hiro would be home from the studio by now. I told Eiri I didn't know if I would be back again that night or not, for it depended on what Hiro had to say about work.

The afternoon was cool, and the air seemed to stand still. No wind was blowing around, nor could I hear anything. I approached Hiro's apartment, and started up the stairs.

After unlocking the door with ym key, I opened the door cautiously, being aware that a stormy Hiro was about to meet me.

My best friend wasn't in the lving room, nor was he in the bedroom. I looked in the kitchen, and sure enough, he was sitting there by the window, lolking outside as if concentrating on something intently.

"Hi, Hiro..." I said in a small voice. When he didn't reply right away, I did it for him. "I'm kinda tired, I think I'm going to go-"

"Like hell you're going to bed," he said, that dangerous tone of voice coming at me again. He turned around abruptly, in a manner that scared me. He looked at me with an expression of death, one that I knew meant deep shit.

"So did you have fun with Eiri?" he asked comically, like he actually was interested in what he and were up to over the night. (not that he'd want to know...)

"Look I'm sorry I left work yesterday and that I didn't-"

"Shuichi, I'm about tired of your shit." He said loudly, cutting me off sharply. "I guess Eiri's more important than your career and your best friend, is that right? Or are we even friends anymore? You sure as hell don't act like it."

"Hiro, you know your my best-" Once again, he cut me off. Yet, this time, he did it with a yell.

"No, I don't know Shuichi! Why don't you fill me in on what's been happening!" He yelled at me, his words. "Why don't you explain to me why all of the sudden, your life has revolved around your new sex buddy?"

I glared at him with the sound of those words. "He's. Not. My. Sex. Buddy. Hiro." I said, taking dangerous pauses between each word.

"Oh really, that's news to me..." He said sarcastically. "But more or less, he's much more important than me or singing." he said cooly.

"I never said that!" I said in my defense, almost on the verge of tears. "I just-"

"You just what Shuichi?! What's the excuse now!?"

"I love him, okay!" I yelled, the tears I had been trying to hold back for a while now, falling down my cheeks. "Why don't you understand that?! It's like you hate him or something! You haven't even met him!"

Night was slowly falling over Tokyo, I noticed as I peered out the window behind Hiro.

"What is it going to take for you to realize that you have a life!? How do you know he isn't just using you?" he yelled back.

"He wouldn't do that to me, Hiro!"

"How do you know!?"

"You're not being fair." I was now crying harder. "I love him. Why's that such a huge problem for you?"

"Get the hell out of here. Go stay at Eiri's if he's so important."

"But-"

"Shuichi!" he yelled at me. Still in a mess of painful tears, I trudged heavily out the door, and back to Eiri's apartment, trying not to sulk all the way there.

----------------------

I opened the door, not knowing what to expect on the other side, but knowing that Shuichi was behind it.

He was a wreck! It tore my heart to pieces to see those tears running down his cheeks. Just a few hours before he was all smiles. I couldn't have imagined what happened.

After I brought him into the house, I closed the door behind him, and after he took off his shoes, he made his way into my bedroom without a word of what happened. I quickly followed after him, meeting him in the bedroom, and seeing him on my bed.

His pink head of fluff was in his hands, and I heard him emmiting loud cries from behind his fingers. I felt bad for my love, for I hated too see him so sad and unhappy.

I walked over to him slowly after closing the door (idk why) and sat down next to him on the bed. I pet (is that right? I don't think so) his hair softly, and he took his teary eyes from his hands to look up to me. I tilted my head to the side, and looked at him with a dazed expression.

We just looked at each other for a few moments, before he moved towards me, and I put my arms around his broken soul. I ran my fingers through his locks, and soothed his body with the warmth of my arms.

He cried into my shoulder, and just hearing him made me depressed. I shifted him completely onto the bed, and into my body more. This way, I had his whole body in my arms, and I wanted to make him feel as if he were the only one in this world, and that there was nothing to worry about.

I ran my fingers over his cheek, over his ear, and through his hair. "Shh," I cooed, "It's okay, my love."

At those words, it seemed as if he quieted down a bit. A few more minutes passed, and I was still holding him in my arms, though the cries had stopped, but I knew there were still tears.

I pulled back, and looked down to him before kissing him sweetly on his forehead. "What's the matter, Shu?" I asked quietly.

"Hiro's mad at me!" he exclaimed sadly. Though he really never told me about Hiro, I knew he was his best friend, band mate, and room mate.

A long silence came between us, but he broke it a few minutes off.

"Do you love me?" He asked in a tiny voice, as if he didn't want me to hear what he said.

"Do I love you?" I shot back, peering down at him with a inquiring look, one of my eyebrows raised.

He nodded, his head still lying against my chest, but his eyes still staring up to me, burning into my soul.

"Yes, I love you," I replied, running my hand over his cheek. "Why would you ask that?"

"Hiro doesn't think you do..." he replied up to me. "But I do, I know you do."

I smiled down to him, and he returned it warmly. I leaned down to bestow a kiss on his sweet lips, before running my hand through his hair again lovingly.

He sniffed again, and without even checking to see what time it was, he yawned and pulled away from me a little to stretch.

"So I take it you're staying here?" I asked, letting him free of my tight embrace.

"Only if you don't care." he replied, looking at me before he went any farther on the bed.

"I was actually hoping you would." I told him with a small smile playing on my lips. He smiled back cutely.

"Are you done working for the night?"

I nodded, and followed in his steps to lie down in bed. (after I went to shut off the laptop) He and I climbed beneath the comforter, and I pulled him into my arms. He set his head to my pillow, and gazed up to me with those amazing eyes.

Silence compelled the evening, and we stared at each other in the moonlight pouring from the window above us. One of his hands crept up to my face, and he pushed a few of my blonde bangs away from my eyes, before running his fingers over my lips lightly, and reaching up to press his own against them.

A faint smack was the only sound heard as we pulled away, the two of us drowning in the love we were showing for one another. Underneath the blanket, he took one of my hands and laced his fingers through it, I, stroking his fingers with my thumb.

I took my free hand, and craddled his cheek with it. His skin was so soft beneath my digits; it felt like the smoothest silk. His orbs glistened beautifully in the moonlight.

He was so perfect, and I had him all to myself.

He set his head to my chest, and I felt his hot breath on my skin. My arm draped around him, and I made sure he was as close to me as I could possibly get him to be.

I tilted my head down a few minutes later, and looked at the one I loved more than anything else in the world. What did I do to get him?

My eyes filled with an unfamiliar sensation, and before I knew it, a warm droplet rolled down my cheek and became absorbed into the cloth of my pillow. It didn't take me long to realize that I was crying. Yes, I was crying for the first time in what, six, seven years?

I didn't bother to wipe them away though, for I knew what they represented, and the more I thought about the pink haired ball of fluff beside me, the more the tears came from my honey-colored eyes.

I stared over at the wall, letting myself freely express what I was feeling. It was not sadness, but the overwhelming feeling of joy that I hadn't felt since the days with Kitazawa. Finally, I used the back of my hand to wipe them away, and sniffed quietly, sure not to wake my sleeping angel.

I gazed down at him once more. "I love you, Shu," I told the figure, but I knew he was fast asleep. "You're my love, my beautiful, beautiful, Shuichi."

My words surrounded him, kissing his skin with passion. And though he was asleep, I know he knew I felt that way, otherwise, why would he still be here in my arms with no other care in the world?

I closed my eyes on the perfect sight in front of me; on the beauty of his visage, his eyes closed to my presence; on the thought of knowing he'd still be there when I woke up.

----------------------

A/N: Review, review, review!!! Thank You!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Flames Of Ice**

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Compelled by Silence**_

A warm orange glow bathed the bedroom in a soft light, waking me from my delicate slumber once it hit the perfect aspects of my face. I cracked my eyes open before blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness. From what I saw on the bedside table, it was only quarter until eight, and I groaned in response, for I wanted to sleep longer, but I knew I wouldn't be able to.

I started to move my arm up to my face to move the bangs from my eyes, but the sleeping figure next to me groaned in response. Almost forgetting that he was sleeping beside me, my angel moved in closer to my body when I took my arm away from him, trying to re-gather warmth. I peered down at him with narrow eyes.

"Mmm, Eiri," he hummed silently, kissing the cloth of my shirt all the way up until he reached the skin on my neck.

Suddenly he stopped, and pulled back from me for a moment. He yawned and stretched, and rolled over onto his other side to climb off the bed.

I started to close my eyes again, but I was prevented from doing so when I heard a loud thump.

After, I heard a chuckle that worked it's way up to a giggle, that then worked its way up to a laugh. I sighed, and hoisted myself up onto my elbow to peer over the bed side and see what Shuichi was up to. He was sprawled out on the wooden floorboards, laughing out of control. I was guessing he fell over when he started to walk.

"Eiri!" He cried, his giggles music to my ears. He couldn't even finish his sentence he was laughing so hard.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him and started up off the bed to help him up. He was still laughing when I got to his side, and I leaned down to gather him into my arms.

Holding him bridal style, he stopped laughing, and instead, looked up to me very seriously. "Eiri, I have something to tell you." he started, I, listening intently to whatever he had to say to me.

"Hm, My love?" I asked sweetly, still holding him carefully in my strong arms.

"Um...You're it!" He yelled, pushing both he and I backwards so that he was lying on top of me on the bed. His eyes twinkled with radiance of a happiness I could never reach, his smile made me feel lighter and lighter every second that passed on by. We stared at each other like we had never seen one another before.

Slowly, I moved up to reach his lips. Gently, I accompanied his lips with my own, being soft with my actions as I kissed him. Our lips closed to each other's perfectly, locking each other in a blissful kiss of affection. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I pulled him down to me easily.

He parted my lips and started to delve between them, as if seaching for some kind of treasure. The warmth of his hand slid onto my cheek, and his hand closed around the cloth of my shirt, tightening quickly, but it didn't distract me.

He moaned in a small voice, and his hand caught my collar. Slowly, we rolled over, and then, I was above him as we continued to make out. He pulled me down to him by my collar, and his feverish movements were getting me worked up.

His body was hot, I noticed as I started my hands down to take his shirt off. My fingers graced their way across his stomach, and ran up his chest lightly, almost making it so that he was tickled. I pulled away from his mouth for a second to slide his shirt above his head, before leaning down again to lock his lips within mine.

His fingers tangled in my blonde hair. Mine, however, ran down his body, mapping him, grasping him, fufilling the desire to make him all mine. I disconnetcted from his mouth, and started a long, hot trail down his neck and chest with my tongue.

Another moan escaped him, and silence overcame the two of us for a few moments.

Just as I was about to strip off the rest of his clothing, an unexpected reply came from his mouth.

"Dammit!" He yelled, and my eyes snapped up to his to see what he was whining about. He slammed his fist onto the bed, and I moved my head up to his to see what the problem was.

I ran my hand across his cheek, and he looked at me sadly. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I asked cautiously in a gentle voice. I moved a few bangs from his eyes, and looked down into them.

He shook his head, and instead replied, "No, you didn't hurt me."

"Then what's the matter?" I asked, caressing his cheek with my expert fingers. He sighed, and looked over to the clock on the bedside table.

"Eiri," he started, looking back up into my eyes. "I have to go to work." He ran his fingers through his hair and whined again. I could see tears welling up in his gorgeous eyes. Slowly, one leaked down his cheek, and he sniffed, lifting his arm to wipe it away. I caught it just before he touched his face, and instead, I pushed his hand away gently and wiped it away with my fingertips.

"Don't cry, Baby." I said softly.

"But I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here all day with you, forever and ever." He said sadly.

I smiled gently and leaned down to kiss him. "It's okay, I'll be here when you get back." I told him, using my knuckles to stroke the skin on his jawline and cheek with. My eyes darted back and forth as I stared into his eyes. I kissed his forehead before sliding off of him and plopping down onto the bed next to him, bouncing a few times before going completely still.

(Shu's POV, same time of day)

I rolled onto my side and faced him, staring at his figure like he was a god. He was gorgeous; his golden locks craddled his perfect face, his eyes stared up to the ceiling, shining with glistening light from behind his bangs. Everything about him was stunning.

I whined again, and shot over to his side to kiss his lips yet again. I hummed as I kissed him, feeling his hand run through my hair as he lay on his back beneath me. When we pulled away, I already missed the feel, the sound, the taste of our kiss, but I knew I couldn't waste any more time here.

I jumped from the bed with less energy that I usually have, and started to dress soundlessly behind him in the bedroom as he stared endlessly up at the ceiling. He didn't move at all until I climbed back onto the bed, on my knees behind him, and leaned my head down to his face.

I was inches from his face as he looked up to me. I leaned down slightly farther, connecting our lips in another loving kiss. I started to pull away, but he moved his head up to stay connected with me.

"Don't go," he said softly, just before we joined again. "Please, don't leave."

I wanted to obey his order so bad, but I knew I was going to be late if I didn't leave soon. "I'm sorry." I said, breaking the kiss and running out the door so that he would have no time to protest my actions.

----------------------

_"Yuki, Yuki!" I ran towards the man who stood as my tutor. Eagerly awating our next meet, I kept my anxious eyes on him as I neared closer to where he was sitting in the park, under a large oak tree, holding a book in his hands as he always did. _

_The shade of the tree silhoueted his figure, making his crisp brown locks seem darker, and his hazelnut eyes seem more mysterious. He tilted his head up to meet my eyes, his own orbs seeming to burn into my own, making me feel as if he could see my soul. _

_I stopped running once I, too, became silhouted in the tree's shadow, and took a few seconds to catch my breath._

_"Sorry I'm late, Sensei." I panted, swallowing before actually taking a deep breath so that I could speak again. "I was with Touma..." My eyes wided, for a thought I had ignored flew into my mind. _

_When he din't look up from his book, I parted my lips to speak yet again. Sitting down against the trunk of the tree just as he, I leaned in closer to him, trying to make eye contact with him. _

_"Are you angry with me, Yuki?" I asked, my eyes narrowing when he didn't reply right away. _

_He closed the book right when I was about to ask again, and turned his lavish eyes to me. He gazed at me like he had never seen me before, yet, something in his eyes was telling me not to look away. _

_"No," he answered softly. "I'm not angry with you, Eiri."_

_The sound of his voice saying my name echoed in my mind. "Now come on, let's get to work." he said, replacing the book in his hand with a much larger one, and we went to work on that bright day in the park, neither of us knowing or thinking at the least that one of us wouldn't be there anymore. _

----------------------

I woke up with a start, breathing hard, as if I had just ran a mile, and sweating a cold sweat. In the darkness of Eiri's bedroom, I could see nothing, but I had the strange sense that I was alone. I ran my fingers across the bed, expecting to feel the warmth of Eiri's body, but I felt nothing; even the bed sheets were cold.

I instantly became afraid; like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt around for the light on the bedstand clumsily, and turned it on, bathing the bed in a soft light. I turned to my side to see no novelist lying sound alseep beside me.

I automatically jumped up from the bed, and started out of the bedroom door. "Eiri?" I called out, recieving no answer, but still searching the house frantically. I could hear nothing in the novelist's home, and such an acknowledgement made me worry tremendously. I checked his den, but even his laptop was off and shut.

After knowing that I had searched every possible nook and cranny of the household, I slumped up against the windows in the living room, tears welling up in the eyes that I had looked into his golden ones with just earlier today.

I stared out into the night, not believing, or rather, not wanting to believe that he was no longer here. My head tilted down, and I caught a glimpse of the sidewalk below me.

A familiar figure was sitting silently on the sidewalk, silhouted by the moon's light. Squinting my eyes, I tried to rid of the tears to eliminate the blurriness I was seeing through.

Why, my love had merely went out for a smoke in the night. I sniffed, watching him sit there, blowing a cloud of smoke from behind his lips and into the air before him, before it dissapated into nothingness in the wind. I ran my hands across my face, clearing any remaining moisture from my skin, and started from my knees to see what Eiri was up to.

I walked out of the house soundlessly, and staying quite a few feet away from my love, I stayed silent for I didn't want to startle him or make him think I had been standing here for a long time as if watching his every move. I watched him twiddle his cigarette between his fingers, before taking one last hit out of it, and throwing it off into the distance.

The novelist's arms rested on his knees, and his head was tilted down, as if he had been crying, but I didn't believe that the man who calls himself Eiri _could _cry. So the thought quickly wisped its way out of my mind.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was stopped by the author.

"I...should have told you," he started in a low voice that wasn't angry, but not as soft and affectionate as I wished it to be. "before I became so attatched to you." I heard his faint sigh, and a long, dreadful silence settled in the space between us. "I have to tell you sometime..." he broke the sheet of ice lying between us. "I'll understand if you just leave now."

I walked slowly over to the man I loved more than anything else in the world, and kneeled down in front of him. I took his cold hands into mine, and made him look up to me with his fantastic golden eyes.

"I'll _never _leave you, Eiri." I told him in a softer tone of voice than he was previously speaking in. The wind silenced us for a few mere moments, before he cracked it once again.

"I killed a man," he started, avoiding contact with my eyes. Upheld with the depest interest, I tried my best not to get anxious, but at the surprise of the words, my eyes widened, looking at him intently. "I was sixteen. In New York."

There were so many questions I wanted to ask, so many things that I wanted to say, but I didn't intterupt him as he kept going on.

"I..." His voice cut out, and I expected him to burst out into tears, but no tears fell that night. "He was my tutor-" He cut out again, and looked back down.

"His name was Yuki Kitazawa."

I was in a world where suddenly, nothing would stop spinning. So many things were going through my mind at once, but I knew I could control whether or not to ask him the questions I wanted to ask so dearly much. He had spoken his last sentence in a tone I didn't recognize.

_Yuki Kitazawa..._ The name echoed in my mind.

I snapped back to what was the real world, and contined to gaze at him with wide and questioning eyes, but both of those emotions sank from them when I used a finger to tilt his chin gently up to me.

"That doesn't matter to me." I said softly. "You're still the one that I love more than anything else in this world, and I'm never going to leave you." I stroked his face as he looked into my eyes with the emotions of that statement going straight to his heart. "You're still my Yuki, and I love you. That's never going to change."

The breeze picked up a bit, and his golden locks danced smoothly in the wind. I bit my bottom lip, and ran my fingers back down his cheek. He was looking out into the night with an expression that I was unable to read. I watched his eyes dart back and forth as he stared into the darkness of the night before the two of us, and when he wouldn't look back into my eyes, I took one of his hands from mine, and put his hand to my cheek.

His hands were no longer cold, and when I pulled my hand down, I set it atop his knee while my other continued to hold his. He looked back at me for a second, that blank expression receding from his eyes, and to replace it was a soft one. His fingertips drove along my strong jawline and to my chin, where he pulled me in closer to him.

He met my lips gently, giving me all the room in the world to resist his actions, but he had no idea how much I wanted it. The hand on his knee searched its way up his chest, and to the back of his neck, my fingernails lightly grazing his skin there.

We pulled away, and the sound of out kiss filled the air. I stood before him, taking his hands in mine as he arose, too, and started back into the his household. Hand in hand we walked back up, inching closer and closer to the time I would show him how much I really cared.

----------------------

A/N: Read and Review, let me know what you think so far. Oh, and by the way, I can't STAND Shuchi to keep calling Yuki, Eiri, because I'm not used to it, so in the next chapter, he's going to call him Yuki. Just thought that might answer a few questions pertaining to the next chapter... (Oh yes, and by the way, possibility for a lemon in next chapter, so if you want one, lemme know and if I get more demands wanting one, then I'll do one for you!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Flames of Ice**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Troublesome Wearies**_

He sat back on the bed, his notepad in his lap, and twiddling his blue pen between his small fingers while thinking intently about what to write next in his lyrics. By the way he was struggling, I knew something in his mind just wouldn't click, so I took a last, long drag from my cigarette and started over to him after smashing it into an ashtray.

His sigh sent a few of his bangs flying up into the air, I noticed, as I gingerly made my way over to the bed and sat next to him. His hair landed back in his amethyst eyes, but he didn't move them away, I did.

I set my head into his shoulder lightly, and peered down to the writing he was taking a stab at. I moved his fingers from the paper gently, holding them in mine as I read what he had finished.

It _didn't_ click.

I felt him set his head atop mine and he sighed yet again into the air.

"How do _you_ get rid of writer's block?" He asked me softly, moving his hand out of mine and running his fingers across the paper he was working on. "It just doesn't wanna work with me."

"Get away from it for a while." I replied, stroking the skin on his arm with my thumb. I felt him take his head from mine, grasp the notepad, and throw it viciously across the room, making it hit the wall and fall noisily to the floor.

When he heard the satisfying sound, he plopped back into the pillows, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest, scowling. I sat straight up and looked at his frustrated figure. His scrawny arms were crossed heavily across his small chest; his eyes were narrow with rage on his pouting face. He stared pinpoint ahead with a fierce expression that would have told anyone he would kick their ass if they made a wrong move; anyone but me. That look meant he wanted attention, and bad.

I slid my hand over his arm, and skimmed my fingers through his palm before settling them between his. Though he still had a sour expression playing on his cute face, he let me take his hand and when he felt me do so, he looked over at me, his eyes first sharp and piercing but getting softer as he looked into my visage.

He quickly looked away, trying to keep the pissed look on his face.

"Hey," I muttered quietly to him. "Come here."

He obeyed my quiet command, and let me take him into my strong arms.

Sitting on the bed, between my raised legs, he leaned back into my body and relaxed, all the tension melting away in my embrace. His head rested just beneath my chin, and the tips of his pink hair pricked gently at my skin. His free hand slid onto my thigh, and he traced his fingertips down my khakis, and up to my knee. He repeated the process many times over, like it was entertaining him.

His head leaned to the side, now resting back against my shoulder, and he tilted his chin up to me. His hand stopped on my knee, and he looked up to me, his eyes no longer filled with anger, but with the softness of affection. I brought my hand to his face, and traced my knuckles down his jaw line.

We stayed together in my embrace for a long time before he broke away from me and started for the shower, for he explained that he couldn't miss another day of work, in fear that his manager might search and kill him. I let him go unwillingly, and started for the den to begin my work for the day, and before the hour was over, he was out the door without a word.

--------------------

I walked through the transparent sliding doors of the studio, waiting for someone to scold me for not being here in almost a week. I was ready for the yelling, and the complaining, but I knew how to block it out when I needed to. I pressed the elevator button, and soon, I was up in the fourth floor, heading towards the recording room.

Sakano didn't seem to be any different, for he greeted me with a stern "Good Morning," as he usually does, and let me take my place at the table on the center of the room, and take out my pen and notepad.

Just a few seconds later, Hiro and K walked through the door, and I didn't even bother to look up until K started talking. I tried my hardest not to make eye contact with Hiro, but it was difficult because every time I seemed to look up, he was staring right at me.

"I hope you aren't still in vacation mode, Shuichi." K told me s he sat down next to me, his left hand steadily holding onto his magnum. "You have a lot of work to make up for."

I muttered a response under my breath, but I was surprised that that was all he said to me. I expected yelling, threats, and being forced to start my singing under his magnum, but nothing else regarding the subject was to be discussed.

Sakano and K let us out later than usual that day, and as I was packing up my backpack, Hiro came over to my side and kneeled down while giving me my notepad.

I snatched it from his hands, and shoved it into my backpack quickly. I stood up and headed for the door, but he grabbed my arm and forced me around to look at him. He stared at me for a second, without saying anything, but I soon broke the silence.

"What?" I asked coldly, looking onto his eyes with a threatening stare.

"I want to talk to you." he replied in a small voice, and started towards the door.

"Come with me, we'll go to the park."

I had to admit that even I missed the company and usual conversations of my best friend and me when I was doing nothing better with my life. I had no other choice than to obey, so off we went out of the doors of NG Pro and to the park on that late afternoon.

I plopped down onto a park bench when he stopped beside a portion of the railing. Locking my arms around my raised legs, I kept steady eyes on his figure until I heard his sigh.

"So I take it you're staying at his house," he half inquired, half stated.

"Yep," I replied, starting to make a clacking noise with my tongue to pass some time away.

He sighed again. "I was surprised you came to work today, Y'know?"

"What is your problem with him?! You've never even met him!" I yelled at the back of my best friend, or so what used to be of him.

I stared intently at his back with a fierce expression on my face. My eyes were filled with fire, the flames burning with rage inside.

"Shuichi..." He started, and hung his head. "I don't...have a problem with him."

"Then what-"

"I love you."

The world stopped spinning, and I took in a sharp breath to signalize my surprised expression. My amethyst eyes widened to a new circumference, and my small hand covered my mouth. Everything fell silent, and suddenly, the air seemed diluted of oxygen, and presumably, I was unable to breath.

I soon broke what seemed like a sheet of ice, between us.

"Hiro…" I said softly, with my eyes still wider than ever. "I-don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." He replied, and turned to look at me. "I just believed that if you ever became interested in guys, I would be the first one you would come to."

"…I-I'm sorry." I apologized in a small voice.

He looked at me blankly, but something in his eyes was…different from any other time. I didn't know anything else to say but sorry, because I wasn't sure of how bad I had hurt him, if I had hurt him at all.

"Don't apologize, it's okay, Shuichi." Hiro said in a confident voice. I looked away from his eyes to try and hide my embarrassment, but inside, it didn't really help.

I tried to occupy my mind with something else at the moment, but all I could think about was the words he had so boldly expressed in front of me.

"_I love you." _

_This is what Yuki must have felt when I first told him…_

"I should be the one to say sorry. I had been treating you like crap ever since I had found out that you were in love with another guy." He said. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I said. I was just glad that he had come to his senses after all. "Come on, let's go home. It's getting chilly out."

He smiled and bumped himself from the railing. "Yeah, I'll walk you over to Mr. Yuki's."

And we walked out of the park, smiles plastered on each of our faces, and our troubles melted away by the evening sunset.

----------------------

"Yuki," I said out loud to the silent household that I had just stepped foot into. I heard no sign of Yuki on his laptop writing, so I started my way over to the bedroom to see if maybe he was asleep.

The door to the room was shut, and I turned the knob as quiet as I possibly could to try and not disturb him in whatever he may have been doing. The door opened slowly before my hand, and I took a peek past the wood separating my love and me.

His blonde head was down, staring at the screen of a laptop that was sitting in front of him and his crossed legs. One of his arms was extended onto the keyboard, but motionless, and the other was on his forehead.

Piercing eyes gleamed with fatigue, and his face, though expressing the drained of energy mood, was breathtaking. His eyes glanced up to me for a moment, before flickering back down to the screen.

"What took you so long, Shu?" he asked quietly, clicking something on the screen of his laptop before waiting for a mere few seconds, and shutting the machine.

He then, leaned back and stared right into my eyes, burning my soul with his beauty. He crossed his arms in front of his well-toned chest before his succulent lips curved onto a simple smile that soon turned into a smirk as he continued to stare me down.

"I was…with Hiro." I replied, watching as he extended one of his arms, pointing an index finger, just below his eye line, and contracting it, beckoning for me to come to him. I slowly made my way across the bedroom and to the bed where I climbed onto the mattress beside his slender body.

"And just what were you doing with Hiro?" He asked, using his hand to mess with the collar on my shirt.

I was hot; feverish. My erection was growing…and fast. He moved forward and breathed hot air into my ear purposely as he started to talk.

"Shuichi…" he began, purring softly in my ear.

"Nn," I moaned, moved towards the source of the pleasure, which was closer to Yuki's body. One of his hands ran down my chest slowly, and rubbed my inner thigh, making me arch my back as he started to tease my ear with his tongue. His fingers slid up my shorts, and his nails grazed the skin on my thigh. He played with the seam of my boxers, and bit lightly on my earlobe.

I moaned, and pressed my body against him. "Oh, Yuki please."

He continued with his tongue down my jaw line. The author grasped my shoulders possessively and pushed me onto my back on the soft bed, and straddled me. He took my hands in his, raising them above our heads and letting a little bit more of his weight onto me as his chest brushed against mine.

Our fingers were intertwined together, as were our legs. He slowly made his way down my neck, nipping affectionately at soft spots. Heat surrounded the two of us like burning flames of passion.

I thrust my head back into the sheets as he started to suck at a spot on my neck. His teeth closed around the fabric of my collar, and his fingers loosed within mine. He moved his hands down to the bottom hem of my shirt, unbuttoning it slowly as he pulled on my collar with his teeth, trying to keep at least a bit of sanity as he hovered over me.

He lowered himself down a bit and ground gently into my hips, letting me know how aroused he really was. I gasped when he bushed against my own self, and grit my teeth just as I felt the cloth on my arms disappearing.

His luscious lips moved along my collar bone, licking and breathing his moist breath on my bone afterward. It sent shivers down my spine when he breathed his damp breath on my skin, and I pulled on his shirt, keeping him as close as possible to me.

"Yuki..." I was silenced with his lips, and he nipped my bottom lip before crushing our mouths together in a powerfully passionate kiss. I fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt, and I felt his fingers on mine as I continued to take his shirt off slowly. His smooth fingers assisted me in taking his shirt off, and when the time came in which I had finally slipped that cloth over his shining shoulders and back, I drew in a sharp breath at the feel of his skin atop mine.

He nipped again at my lips. When he pulled away to nip at my neck again, I urged for him to go farther.

"Yuki, make love to me." I whispered before I made contact with his lips again. As if I were the key unlocking the door for him to do so, his hands moved downward, mapping me as if I were his territory.

Our lips grazed each others with slick movements, but teasing my body wasn't going to do it for me. Hungrily, I slid my tongue out to meet the tip of his, and once I had, I felt like a band of electricity had surged throughout my body.

After removing the rest of the articles of clothing from his body, he also exposed my body to him. His roaming hand found the back of my head, and his well-manicured nails scraped the back of my scalp as he pushed his tongue back into my sweet mouth.

His free hand slid down my chest, over my thigh, and onto my calf muscle, his nails lightly scraping my skin on the way down, causing me to shiver with lust. He lifted my leg, placing the underside of my knee over his shoulder so he would have more room to work.

We were still going after each other hungrily when he pushed himself inside of me, and my cry of pleasure was melted away in the heat of our bodies. My nails treaded down his chest, leaving pale red lines on his creamy skin. He grabbed ahold of my cock, thumbing the head of it as if teasing me.

As if he were telling me to, I was getting harder and harder the longer he held onto me. His fingers were teasing me as he ran them up and down me, making me beg for him to do what I had so longingly wanted him to do.

"Yuki," I cried, closing my eyes and biting down on my bottom lip as he pushed himself farther inside of me.

He stroked once down, and the passionate sensation tore through my body, igniting every nerve from my toes to my fingetips with white hot flames that burned my insides in one euphoric feeling. My eyes shot open with the sensation's coming.

His lips graced my own, those soft works of heaven pleasing my senses as much as his hands were. My fingers threaded through his soft blonde hair. He stroked me again, while continuously pounding in and out of me. My mind was spinning with lust and passion, and the heat between us seemed to keep multiplying.

His skin grazed the skin on my chest as he moved above me fluently. He stroked and stroked again, my moans echoing in his mind with no resistance. My nails were now sinking into the flesh on his shoulders and neck, and I was grinding my hips along with his, creating the fervent friction between our bodies that melted away the every thought in our minds except that of one another.

Harder and harder I became with every motion onto another. The anticipated wait of my release was soon to be, and I could feel the searing desire welling up in me. I grabbed his shoulders tightly, trying to hold onto some kind of reality as he moved in and out of me repeatedly, all the while stroking me with a rough but expert hand.

And then, for a moment, everything seemed to stop moving, and he looked into my eyes just before that of my sweet release became a reality. And as I came, his proximity burst into a release for his member also. I collapsed into the pillows behind me, as he pulled himself out of me and plopped his head onto my chest with the fatigue I knew so well.

I let out a deep breath, and seemed able to focus again. I threaded my fingers through his hair once again as he grabbed a hold of the sheets surrounding us, and pulled them across our bodies to try and keep at least a little of the heat from our previous actions near. I felt the up and down motions of his chest as he tried to regain his breath. I cleared his forehead of beads of sweat, before kissing the very center.

The weight of his body lying partially on top of me seemed comforting and I took notice as he buried his face into my neck. I, surprised by his action, but nonetheless willing to let him, smiled a bit before my eyes flickered out the window.

He hummed quietly as he got comfortable. "Mmm, now I know why you like snuggling with me so much." he kissed the skin on my neck as I would normally do to him, before closing his eyes and taking in my presence. I laughed quietly at him, cradling his face in my hand by his jawline.

"Shuichi," Yuki said into my neck.

"Hm?" I asked, my eyes still focused out into the fading day.

"You're never leaving me, I won't let you."

I giggled cutely. "Well, I do suppose I have all my stuff here already..."

"I mean it, I won't let you. I'll cuff you to the bed if I have to."

"Somebody's awful kinky." I giggled again, and he kissed my neck again. There was a short pause.

"...And Shuichi...?"

"Yeah?" I asked, as he pulled back from me to look into my eyes.

"I love you," he said, staring up at me with the most extraordinary amount of affection in his golden orbs.

I smiled. "I love you, Yuki." And I leaned down to kiss him, both he and I ready for another round.

----------------------

A/N: Review and I will love you forever! Tehehehehe!


	15. Chapter 15

**Flames Of Ice**

**Chapter Fourteen **

_**To No Avail**_

_Withered and fragile leaves, desaturated by the season's weather, clung onto the thick branches..._

The cursor blinked impatiently on the screen before me, screaming for me to write something, but as I stared at the laptop, my mind was elsewhere.

I leaned forward and tucked my chin into my arms. My blonde hair spilled into my face, but I didn't bother to push it away. I stared blankly at the wall, seeing his eyes before mine, gazing at me with the intensity of a thousand flames.

_I wonder what's taking him so long, _I thought to myself. I had been sitting there in front of my computer for hours, and all I had written were fourteen lousy words.

Once I sat and thought about it, it's actually kind of funny how that little fuzzball came to be my muse for writing. I smiled a little at the thought.

I continued on gazing at the wall. I yawned loudly and started to stretch, pushing my arms out over my desk as far as they would go before bringing them in again. A sigh sent multiple bangs flying up in the air, and when they collapsed into my face again, I threaded my fingers through them and pushed them back.

I closed my laptop and stood from the chair I had been in for the last five hours. I dragged my feet lazily across the wooden floor, reaching the door slowly. Fatigue made my eyelids seem overly heavy, and I felt as if I would fall asleep if I blinked. I made my way across the living room, and into the bedroom where I retired to the bed.

Then, the faint click of the front door perked my senses. I didn't open my eyes to the sound, for I knew he'd walk in any moment, lay his soft hands upon me, and take me away with the fading day.

As if on cue, I heard the click of the bedroom door, before hearing it shut again. A heavy thud represented a bag being dropped onto the floor without the slightest care. I yawned as I felt weight on my side of the bed, and I felt fingers threading through my hair.

I didn't roll over onto my back because I was comfortable on my stomach as it was, and I knew he'd fall asleep soon anyway. I felt a kiss bestow itself on my neck, and a faint nibble on my war, and I whined quietly to let him know I wasn't asleep yet.

He must have sensed that I was tired because I felt next his hands wander down my back and disappear from my body before feeling the weight beside me even out and the covers being carefully pulled.

After a few seconds of silence and no movement, I moved my head over to the side to check and see what Shuichi was doing, and to my surprise, his back was turned, covered with the comforter, and his head buried into the pillow that we usually shared, that is, if he wasn't sleeping on my chest.

I moved towards the small body, and laid a hand onto his arm. I settled my head into the nape of his neck and closed my eyes once again as I evened my body out with his, filling in all his curves perfectly with mine, as if we were two puzzle pieces fitting together exactly.

His shampoo's scent lingered in his hair still, seeming as if I was getting a faceful of ripe strawberries. I pressed my lips against his neck gently before I pulled some of the blankets over my body as well.

One of my arms made its way under his skinny arm resting on his side and around his waist, making sure I was as close to him as humanely possible, and making sure he was warm enough to get through the night.

He still didn't turn around though, so I craned my neck a bit and checked to see if he was asleep already.

Sure enough, his eyes were closed, peacefully fluttering every now and then as he dreamed in fantasy, hopefully about me. I kissed his cheek affectionately before sliding mine against it in a manner of reassurance, before tucking my head into part of his neck and shoulder.

I slowly fell into a sleep of fantasy dreams just as he did...but mine were not filled with fantasy.

They were filled with him.

-----------------------

I woke up in Yuki's arms, warm and safe, feeling for one of the first times in my life full; like I could fly because I was so happy. I carefully rose my arms above my head and stretched, trying my best not to wake his sleeping state beside me, holding me so protectively. I peeked up to that face, that precious, beautiful face that made me melt into a puddle each and every time I looked at it. I couldn't resist but to press my lips against his, but to my surprise, soon afterward, I felt his lips moving with mine in a passionate good-morning kiss.

"You should wake me up like this everyday." He said to me, kissing me again. I met his loving eyes when we pulled away and stared at him like I did so many times before.

This was the thing about us. We needed no words...ever. We could stand, lie, or sit beside one another for hours, and just stare at the other, knowing that we could read his mind, knowing that we both felt the same for one another no matter what happens, no matter what the future had on store for us. We could, and we would make it through anything that came our way. Not even death can separate what the force of love, the force of gravity had brought together. Separation from each other was evitable, and we knew it.

I smiled a gentle smile to tell him I loved him, before leaning forward again for the last time and kissing his lips before sliding off the bed to get in the shower.

It took me about a half an hour to finish primping for work and eat a bowl of Yuki's delicious chocolate puffs before I walked out the door, into the sunlight of the morning, ready for work in whatever way it deemed to come at me. I made up a tune which I hummed while striding along down the road. arriving soon at NG Productions, I walked through the familiar sliding glass doors which greeted me nearly everyday, happily said good morning to the woman at the front desk, and started towards the elevator.

I stepped out of the elevator, and almost immediately noticed that the floor was deathly silent. A quirked eyebrow showed no one in particular I was confuse, but nonetheless, I hoped I wasn't in trouble.

I made my way down the hallway, to room 4b and turned the handle that led into the same old recording studio.

I was much less startled by a huge, loud "congradulations!"

I jumped back and clutched my chest protectively. My eyes widened as I looked around to see all the people in the room. A big banner portraying the words 'Congrats on selling a million copies!' caught my eyes, and when I got the colorful message through my mind, I gasped aloud and grinned like an idiot.

"We sold a million!?" I yelled, running to Hiro and jumping on him. He spun me around and clung to me tightly.

"Good job, Buddy." he said happily in my ear and smiled just as wide I was. We pulled away as Mr. Seguchi was met at my side with an extended hand and a deious smile.

"Congradulations, Mr. Shindo. Word of your best-selling album only reached us this morning. I'm extremely pleased with BAD LUCK's performance, and I hope just as much success rewards you in the future."

I smiled and shook his hand proudly, for it was like winning the gold medal in a race to be hearing those words come from his mouth and be directed to Hiro and I.

When he retreated his hand, however, he looked around to make sure everyone was occupied by another person before the seemingly sweet smile vanished from his face. He pulled me by my arm towards him and began to speak in a dangerously low voice.

"I have also been informed of your relationship with Eiri."

At the sound of Yuki's name, I looked up, unable to hide my surprise. I met his eyes with a flame in them, and a face contorted with slight anger.

"By all means, Shindo, I wish for him to be happy, but I cannot believe that you are the one he can depend on, the one he can lean on when he needs it." I quirked my eyebrow for the second time that day, and looked up into his mischevious, but seemingly innocent expression. "He needs someone strong and dependable. I hardly believe you are--"

"He told me everything about his past," I said with a stern look in my eyes, waiting to see what his reaction would be. "and I didn't ask him to either."

His expression went more pissed as his eyes narrowed and deemed to gather more energy.

He let go of me and turned away as if in a hurry to get somewhere. I ignored the thought of him and walked back over to Hiro to celebrate our success.

----------------------

"Yuki?" I called out to the quiet house. Hearing no answer in due time, I walked over to the den, expecting, but hearing no indication of him typing on the keys of his laptop.

_Hmm _I thought, walking into the bathroom to start my bubble bath water.

I flipped the light switch and wated to go over to the bathtub, but instead stood glued in my footsteps beneath the threshold.

My beautiful, blonde-haired, golden-eyed Yuki was on the tiled floor, leaning against the wall, eyes half-lided, hair a wreck, and his cheeks were tear stained as I had never seen them before.

My eyes widened as wide as they have ever been before.

"Yu..." I started, but stopped when he lifted his teary eyes to me. My own chin trembled and my eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh..." I said in a shaky voice and walked over to him before collapsing pn my knees in front of him. I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him to me while trying to comfort myself by burying my face into his hair. One of his hands grasped my shirt tightly, while the other held mine, and we cried with one another, he crying for Kitazawa, I crying for him.

His sobbing stayed quiet. I rubbed circles in his back to soothe his aching soul, his tireless mind always writing tragic love stories about the person whom's life he had taken away so long ago.

I stopped crying soon after I couldn't hear him anymore, but I knew there were still tears. I pulled back from his hair, looking into those tragic eyes that made my heart crack into millions of pieces. I looked deep into those very eyes, holding him protectively, securely in my arms.

"Yuki," I said softle, wiping his cheeks with my palms. He stared at me sadly, but there was no answer.

"Yuki, talk to me, Love." I said again, gentle, but more persistently.

"Shu...?" he said to me, his hand heading toward my chin and tilting my face down to him innocently, weakly.

"I love you, Yuki." I said.

No answer, just a stare. I gulped and noticed he was no longer sodden in tears.

"I love you." he whispered after a few seconds.

"Then what's wrong?"

"...I betrayed Yuki."

"No he hurt you." We just had a nice. long conversation about this, and he had explained everything to me. "Come on, let's get you to bed." I took his hand in mine as I raised myself from the floor, pulling him up as he stood also. We walked out of the bathroom and partway through the living room.

Suddenly, Yuki pulled me back to him...hard. I yelped out when he jerked my arm back and crushed his lips against mine with enough force to bruise. He drew a little blood when he bit my bottom lip to part my lips and push his tongue into my mouth. The blonde's nails dug painfully into my shoulder and head, but he continued to delve deep into my mouth.

"Yuki..." he moaned when we pulled away.

"No," I said angrily. "I'm not Yuki, I'm Shuichi."

"Mmm." he hummed, reaching for my mouth again. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. The heavy scent of alcohol invaded my nose, and I gulped nervously when he plunge back in for more.

I knew he wasn't drunk, but then again, he wasn't completely alright either.

He pulled back again, but this time, he started kissing my neck. He wanted, _needed_ somekind of attention, I knew it, but first he needed to settle the fuck down.

"Yuki," he chanted again.

"No!" I yelled, pushing him away and slamming him back against the wall.

"I'm Shuichi!" I pointed to my face. "I'm Shuichi Shindo, not some fucking ghost!"

He stared blankly at me for a second, then slid down the wall and gazed ahead out the windows into the cool night that was now quickly consuming the blue sky.

A tear slid down his cheek for the second time that night and at the sight of it, I wanted to cry myself...again.

"Oh, Yuki." I cooed, kneeling on front of his drained-of-energy body. His eyes closed, while reaching a hand to my face, and bringing me to him, hoding me as if he needed to.

"Shu...ichi?" he said slowly, faintly before drifting off into a deep, relaxing sleep. I smiled as I watched him collapse peacefully and kiss his forehead.

I knew he was too heavy for me to carry into the bedroom, so I myself walked into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket for both of us. I gathered myself back up into his lap, set my head gently to his chest, and made sure the blanket completely covered the two of us.

His soft breathing calmed my body and mind as his chest moved repeatedly up and down. I tilted my head up, and kissed his chin before softly telling him I loved him.

And then I, too, slipped off into a sleep of fantasy, letting my mind convey the things I wondered during the day in my mind as my body shut down and my soul drank up its beauty sleep.

----------------------

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, school just ended today, I had countless assignments to do, softball season started Saturday, (2-0 BABY! WHOO! STALLIONS ARE GOIN ALL THE WAY!!!) and I've been having family difficulties. Welps, I hope the chappy does make up for the month it took me to write it. Everything will be further explained in the next chapter. Read and review, I'm always open to suggestions, ideas, and definately tips, so lemme know how I did. I'll see you guys next chapter!

Thank you so much for reading! Without you guys, I probably wouldn't have continued this story, I love you all!

I love you soooooooo much Supershu!


	16. Chapter 16

**Flames Of Ice**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**An inexplicable absence**_

"Hnn..." A groan was the only thing to be heard in the room.

_What the...? _the blonde novelist turned his head to the side aimlessly, blinding himself by the morning light spilling in through the windows. The wall was hard and uncomfortable against his back, and the floor didn't serve as much of a cusion when it came to sleeping either. When he made the attempt to stand off the chilly floorboards, he was stopped by the weight lying in his lap from the night before.

Surprised and startled at the same time, he snapped his head down to his legs, and watched as the young one in a bundle shifted his position in his lap to get more comfortable. Yuki stared down at the musician for moments, before a smile began to play on his lips, and he ran his fingers back through his pink hair, catching any askew strands and placing them out of his face. In turn, Shuichi grumbled something inaudible, and snuggled his face into Yuki's blanketed thigh.

The novelist watched as the boy attempted to go back into a deep slumber, smiling at random moments, sometimes getting as far as a chuckle. Shuichi's slightly parted plump lips made it hard to resist kissing him, but Yuki restrained his desire, and ran his hands through his own hair before yawning.

He leaned down only a little to whisper into the boy's ear.

"Hey, it's time to wake up, Sunshine."

Shuichi muttered something not understandable, and shook his head. Yuki sighed.

It was going to be a long morning.

"Shuichi, come on. My legs are going to sleep."

"They can sleep with me then," he mumbled, and pulled the blanket over the blonde's knee.

"Nope, come on," Yuki commanded, sliding his arms beneath the figure and lifting him onto the floor. He then lifted himself off the floor and leaned against the wall as he stretched out his long legs and reached his arms over his head. His back was stiff; his shoulder blades tore up with pain whenever he decided to move his arms. His neck hurt when he turned it a certain way; his hamstrings felt as if they had been stretched to the limit, and now were refusing to stretch at all.

Hell, he hurt everywhere.

He groaned when he started into the kitchen to start his daily coffee. He glanced up to the clock hanging before the kitchen island. It read: 10:17, and Yuki knew Shuichi would be late for work yet again.

_What's the point in trying to wake him again, you know he'll just keel over and fall right back asleep. _

He shrugged his shoulders, which in turn ripped his upper back in pain. When he smelled the rich aroma of his coffee brewing, his head instantly cleared, and he felt refreshed. When the pot finished, he poured a decent amount into his favorite solid-black mug, added his three sugars and one cream, and walked out of the kitchen, on his way to the den.

As he made his way back through the living room, he peered down to the floor where Shuichi was still curled into an aimlessly tight ball, covered in his blanket, and soundlessly sleeping, except for the soft breathing he did out of his slightly opened mouth. Yuki smiled at the sight, set his mug of coffee onto an entable, and bundled the fuzzball into his arms, striding into the bedroom with almost no effort at all to keep the boy suspended in his arms. The elder admired the softness of the other's face, how his features lay at such peace in sleep's arms.

When Yuki placed the ball onto the bed, like he did so many other mornings, he ran his fingers over his showing cheek, kissed his nose, and bent low to whisper an affection in his ear.

"I love you, Shuichi," he whispered, knowing the boy heard him whether it be in reality or in his dreams. Quietly, he shut the door behind him, grabbed his steaming mug of coffee, and started for the phone.

Shuichi was now officially sick.

----------------------

_Click, click, click_

The rhythm of Yuki's fingertips on the plastic of his keys was almost musical as he typed away the newest, and possibly last chapter of his latest novel. He ended the sentence he was currently on, before reaching for his fifth cup of coffee that morning and sipping it noiselessly, his eyes traveling up the screen to re-read what he had just written.

A few mispelled words and perfected adjectives later, he checked the time and found it to be three minutes until Noon. His honey orbs narrowed from behind his glasses, knowing he had forgotten something.

But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He let out a deep breath, and preceded on to the rest of the romance he directed.

_Click, click, click_

Seconds soon turned into minutes, which slowly melted into hours. It wasn't until about two that he heard the faintest knock on his den door.

And that's when he rememebered just what he had forgotten.

_My Shuichi is home today! _:D

"Come in," Yuki muttered, not taking his eyes off the screen as his fingers fired across his keyboard.

Shuichi stepped into the den without making a disturbance, and walked over to the man he loved before glancing from the screen to his novelist's eyes. He decided not to say anything until he knew the man could talk.

But Yuki stopped abruptly, backing away from the laptop, and leaning back into his chair with a satisfied sigh.

"Finally," he made out, and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb after taking off his glasses and tossing them upon the desk. Shuichi, peeked at the glasses, back at Yuki, then back at the glasses again before he took them into his hand and looked at them blankly.

Yuki, who now had his attention directed towards the boy, watched as he slid the glasses onto the delicate frame of his face, and looked around from behind them. The novelist supressed a laugh, for the boy looked absolutely hysterical in the accessory.

When the younger one peered at Yuki, he couldn't help but to grin in spite of the fuzzball.

"That makes you look _ten times _as hot as you did before," Yuki watched as he giggled, and smiled goofily at him, "I can't keep my hands off you," The blonde folded his arms around his lover's waist, and pulled him into his lap to kiss him senseless.

Shuichi's amethyst eyes sparkled ten times as much from behind the glass, their size increased because of the angle the glass was cut. Shuichi reached his hand up to stop Yuki from kissing him for just a moment as he slid the glasses off his face. "They're starting to give me a headache," he said quietly, setting them onto the table behind him, and turning around to meet the devilish gaze of the other.

Shuichi, this time, pressed his lips to the writer's, taking notice as said writer removed an arm from his waist and slid that hand up his back and to the back of his head to keep him close. But Shuichi, whom was in the mood to play games, pulled away quickly, causing Yuki to scowl with deviance.

Shuichi pushed his body back away from the novelist, the mentioned glaring at him for pulling away at the utmost time for a make-out session. Shuichi took a chance and flashed a playful grin, but before he knew it...

Yuki grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him into him roughly, possesively. He moved his hand back to his place on the back of his head, and crushed his lips against the boy's, wanting him, needing him more than ever. Shuichi was taken aback, Yuki could tell as he heard a gasp come from behind the boy's mouth, but that didn't stop him. He parted the youth's lips with his tongue and preceded on to take him over.

Shuichi grunted quietly and pushed away again.

"What the hell, Shu?" Yuki started angrily, scowling again, and staring at the other with selfish eyes.

"I wanna go shopping!" Shuichi replied, as if not hearing a word the novelist just said.

"Shuichi," Yuki said persistently, taking his face into his hands, and making him look at his menacing expression. "You have to finish what you started," he said through grit teeth. The boy raised an eyebrow, looked up to the ceiling to think for a moment, and looked back down at Yuki.

"You started it, not me."

"It doesn't matter, _you _have to finish it."

Shuichi narrowed his eyes, looking at the man with thoughtful eyes, before tilting his head down to look at Yuki.

And indeed noticed a rather large bulge in the front of his pants.

Shuichi smirked smartly, and faked a yawn. "Nah, I'm getting bored," he said looking up to Yuki again to see him staring at him with dangerous eyes, "I'm going to go shopping."

He jumped out of Yuki's arms, skipped across the room, and leaped through the door, all the while singing "I wanna go shopping" as he pranced out of the room.

Yuki sighed, clearly disappointed in his boyfriend, and leaned back into his chair. He turned his swivel chair back to the desk, and pulled up the document he had just been writing to read it over once more.

No more than ten minutes later, Shuichi opened the door again, peeked his primped head through the door, and looked blankly at Yuki. When the author heard the door open, he turned his head, leaning it against the cusion of his chair. He gazed at the little man with admiring eyes, still desperate to get his hands on him. Shuichi reached a hand out and waved, before shutting the door and preceding out into the hallway.

When the sound of the front door came through, Yuki thought for only a split-second before calling out the youth's name.

He automatically opened the door again, and peeked his pink head through it.

"Huh?" he asked innocently.

Yuki looked at him for a moment before replying: "Be careful."

"I will."

He began to close the door.

"Hey!"

Shuichi, surprised at Yuki, shoved his head through the crack of the door once again, and glanced over to Yuki whom was still staring over at him. The author's eyes softened instantly.

"I love you, Shu."

Shuichi smiled cutely, and reached a hand to his lips to kiss his fingers, before blowing said kiss to Yuki and shutting the door for the last time.

Making sure the singer was completely gone, Yuki waited moments before he caught the imaginarily blown kiss in his hand, and kissed his fingers, reminding himself of just how much that statement had been true.

----------------------

_Ah, sweet sleep_

Yuki was lying on the couch in his study, his eyes closed, though it was only four in the afternoon. He had pulled the blinds to keep out the unwanted light, and situated himself into a comfortable position on his stomach before shutting the remainder of the light out with his eyelids.

It felt like only seconds into the much wanted sleep that he was abruptly awoken.

His mind rushed to gain the understanding of what the loud ringing was.

_The phone, grab the phone._

He reached his arm up to the half-wall behind him, found the cordless phone kept on his desk, and brought it down to his eyes level to read the caller ID.

_Seguchi, Touma_

"What?" he asked in a particially hoarse voice, answering the phone.

"Eiri, there's been a kiddnapping."

END


	17. Chapter 17

**Flames of Ice**

_**Interlude**_

_Rain. He hated the rain. Despite the soft patter it made on the windows, and the streaks each individual drop made on the glass, he couldn't despise it any more. _

_The mood of the day reflected into the clouds above. The sky was dismal, no doubt making the air itself cold and bitter. Tristan didn't want to think about what it may feel like outside..._

_because he knew that it would only make him realize what he really was on the inside. _

_With sharp eyes, he stared out into the uninviting attire of the season. Outside, the wind took its route, gathering strength at inopportune moments, and slowing the next to let the rain fall its natural course. The water made the only sound now, while the rest of the house remained drafty and silent. _

_The weather reminded him of his own life. He was falling; falling to the ground down below, unable to stop himself, unable to turn back and take another jump. He could not change his course no matter how hard he tried. _

_But what was this? Oh, the faintest glitter of sunlight, desperately seeking the ground, seeking out something to brilliantly shine. _

_This was a signal to let him know that maybe in the darkest of times, he could find happiness. He _could _shine...with the help of another. _

_That's where _he _came in. It was _he _that made everything seem bright and brilliant, and made him forget about the dim past behind him. It was _he _that made everything seem alright. _

_Maybe, perhaps, that's why he loved _him.

A/N: Short...but for a reason. There is a pattern...well, a like-ness between the Prologue, Interlude, and the Epilogue. You must find what they are, and seek to find out how they relate to the story of our dearly beloved characters to understand the whole story. Any questions, please feel free to PM me, I'm always available!

I hope you guys get this, if not, (oh man) ill have to explain everything, and that means ruinin the story!

Review and tell me your theories! I'll answer in the next chapter!


End file.
